Home Finally
by HopeYouLikeMyUsername
Summary: When 16 year old Amelia is kicked out of her school, she is sent to live with her aunt after years of circulating around from foster parent to care home. Curious about her knew found aunt, she agrees to give it go. How difficult could it be to live with Camille Fritton and the girls of St. Trinians? And what will her reaction be to her half-sister Annabelle? Kelbelle alongside.
1. A New Start, Once Again

_**A/N :**_  
 _ **Hope you like this, will get more interesting. This was just to tell you roughly about the her (Amelia) background.**_  
 _ **Also I'm changing it slightly so that the heist happened at the beginning of the year, so that Kelly is still head girl when my character gets there.**_  
 _ **Happy reading :)**_  
 _ **Sadly I don't own anything from St Trinians, apart from my character.**_

I sat once again on the uncomfortable wooden chair in front of Margaret's desk, I had become used to the scene and situation having done this several times before and was now becoming nine times. I remember one time they sent me to an orphanage in France. That only lasted two weeks , not the shortest time I've stayed somewhere but definitely not the longest. I had been sent to France when I was eight, I had been kicked out of so many different orphanages, not a single care home in the surrounding area was willing to take me in. So the local authorities decided to ask a French orphanage to have me for a while. Apparently they did it so that I could 'get things straight with myself', a load of trash if you ask me. I think that they just couldn't handle me.

(flashback)  
Eight year old Amelia sat scowling at the desk of Francis Bugette, the owner of the orphanage 'Safe and Sound'. Amelia snickered at the name once again like she had done when she first arrived at the orphanage only two weeks before. It was her new record time for the shortest amount of time spent living in one place. She smiled proudly to herself. Her thoughts then turned back to the reason she was sat in this office in the first place. She didn't see how it was so bad but apparently it was bad enough for Mr Bugette to call the authorities back in England to say that he wanted to send me back. Amelia sighed to herself at the thought of once again being carted back off to some other place. She didn't realise at this young age, although she already hated it, that she would be what would seem endlessly moved from place to place until the authorities would decide otherwise.

(present time)  
A smile couldn't help but form on my face as I thought of what I had done back then. After the first week of being there I had gotten bored and decided it would be nice to spice things up a bit. I decided that it would be nice to practise one of the more classic pranks, I had mixed Mr Bugette's shampoo with hair removal cream. I remembered emptying half the bottle down the sink and the filling it back up to the top with the removal cream. There were no noticeable affects until about a week later and when he discovered what had happened, he called the authorities to come and get me to take me back.

I was still sat there smiling to myself when Ms Black, another councillor the authorities had yet again sent to see me, entered the room. She saw me smiling and immediately scolded me telling me to wipe the apparently 'ridiculous smile' from my face. Instead of removing it, I just toned it down a little. Trying not to make it too obvious.  
"Now I'm sure that you understand the reason you are here?" she asked me strictly.

"Yes, because the Sharp couple couldn't take a joke. They need to lighten up a bit." I replied

" Very funny." She replied in a monotone, restraining an eye roll. " I have convinced the local authorities that maybe it's time for a change."

"What?" I replied confused and just slightly scared at what she meant by 'change'. "What do you mean by 'change'?" the question escaped my lips, betraying what was supposed to be my 'didn't care' attitude towards these people.  
She smirked at my sudden show of interest in the matter.

"Well you may not be aware, but that the authorities have been in argument about the custody of you with a lady called Camille Fritton. You were four years old when she found you and started harassing the authorities to let her look after you."  
I stayed silent at this new information, not really knowing what to say. My curiosity however was sparked, we shared the same last name, wanting to know more I let my guard down. Not much just enough for her to know I was listening and wanted to know a bit more

"You're probably wondering why she has the same last name, right?"  
I nodded to let her know that was the exact question on my mind.

"Well...How to put this.." her hesitation frustrated me, she noticed and finally decided to just say it. "She is your aunt"  
My guard was left wide open, shock taking over. I had an aunt, an actual real live aunt. Someone who had been arguing with the authorities to take me in and look after me. Why hadn't they let her? Oh god, she better not be one of those crazy relatives, who were mentally unstable. My mind turned to last person who had looked after me. A kindly older lady in her 50's, who after having taken me in for half a year, had an undetectable stroke of some kind and went completely do lally.

"Why have I never been, at least informed about her? And why have they been arguing for so long?" I asked becoming annoyed that they had held information from me. I hated not knowing and I especially hated it when I was the last one to know.

"Well the authorities didn't bother to tell you because they thought that you wouldn't be interested." Her voice grew smaller as she saw that my anger was becoming even more fuelled. Never the less she continued on nervously.

"They also...They also didn't think, even believe, that anybody from your family that is, would come looking for you. They weren't even sure if your family knew of your existence."

"Well that's just lovely, bloody brilliant!" my voice raised ever so slightly to a small shout, failing myself to keep a calm mood on show.

Ms Black cleared her throat to gain my attention again. I had been staring at the floor biting my tongue to keep in the curses. She fixed me with a less serious expression, smiling at me confidently. Now my eyebrows were furrowed out of confusion.

"What?" I said, more bitter that I intended. She shook it off and continued to smile. I looked at her incredulously.

"I had a talk with the authorities and convinced them of something." She said plainly smirking at my face, which must have looked both confused and curious at the same time.

"Your aunt has been allowed custody of you," She continued "but is only allowed for as long as you want to stay with her. The choice is yours'."

She laughed at my face as a smile, one of my biggest, spread across my face. I was getting a chance to live with someone who had wanted me from the start. Someone who because was family probably wouldn't just chuck me back in an orphanage for bad behaviour. I had a chance to get away from all the stupid weirdos', who like Ms Black thought they knew me in an instant and could fix all my 'behaviour problems' like that. Besides they weren't behaviour problems, it was a pranking addiction that sometimes just got really serious.

"Well you can tell the authorities that I'm already packing my bags." I told Ms Black, as I rose from my seat and moved towards the door. Ms Black stopped me as I reached fro the handle.

" Oh! Mrs Mason told me to tell you that God has blessed you once again and has given you a new start."

I laughed and shook my head as I moved again, this time leaving the room. Mrs Mason, the owner of the orphanage that I was currently staying at, was religious and would always say that things were because of God. The last time I was fostered she had said the same thing to me. I returned from the foster parents home four days later and told her "Apparently God likes to pick foster parents for me that don't have a sense of humour.". Then again it really did feel as if this time God had decided to be nice to me for once. I smiled to myself as I climbed the stairs two at a time, desperate to pack and get away as soon as possible.

I remembered when I was little I used to ask why I had been left in these places. It was my test question I knew how I ended up in the care system, my dad when I was a baby was left me at an orphanage when my mum walked out on him. Apparently he was very panicked when he left me. I don't know why my mum left him though, that I'm sure I'll never know. Anyway, the test question had a simple purpose it was for me to figure out whether I had a nice person who was now looking after me. If I received a response something like 'because nobody wants you' I would class them as people to avoid, but if they responded something like 'just bad luck I guess' they were nice people. I used this question on every single orphanage owner I had come across, well only the ones whose I was staying in.

My smile widened as I remembered also that I probably wouldn't have to ever ask that question again. Well maybe once more to my aunt to see what her response is, but hopefully she is nice. My stomach churned slightly at the thought she might not be. I recognised the feeling as nerves, it was strange I never get nervous at the thought of once again going to a foster home. I did when was little but I haven't felt this nervous since I was nine and going to France. It wasn't as if I was leaving the country. Then again I suppose it was because this was going to be different, it was a family member. Someone that actually I might not get along with at all.


	2. On My Way

Home Finally- chapter 2: On The Way

Mrs Mason stood with me outside the front of the orphanage that I believed I had stayed in for the longest time yet. My bags were packed and I was ready to go, we were waiting upon a taxi my recently found aunt had sent to collect me. She was not able to come and get me herself as she had to stay and run the school she owned, but had told me over the phone that she was sending the head girl to get me. I found it strange that she would send the head girl, maybe it was just because she trusts the head girl. I had said that it would have been fine to let me just arrive on my own but she insisted that it would be a good way to get to know the head girl a bit beforehand. I couldn't deny that it might be just a tad useful, so having no choice just decided to go with whatever she said.

She seemed like a nice person so far, she had made a joke on the phone that I didn't think any adult would have dared made in front of teenagers. I had talked to her on the phone because Mrs Mason insisted it would be a nice way of first contact with her and that she needed me to make arrangements of when I would be going to the school. When I asked her she replied 'right away' wanting me to start as soon as possible. Providing I was ready, that was when she confirmed the plan with Mrs Mason.

So now here we were stood on the top step leading to the orphanage, it was only 8:30 in the morning. It was chilly outside but the weather would be warming up anytime soon, it was Febuary. I had a jumper on that I pulled tight against me trying to keep the chill in the wind out. I hadn't bothered to tie my hair up this morning so my brown locks blew in front of my face blocking my vision for a bit before the wind stopped and they fell to my shoulder. My green eyes would sting slightly as the wind touched them. My slim frame shuddered against the cold as I watched down the street for any sign of a taxi. Or a car at all. This morning had been quiet, it was Sunday so I didn't expect it to be buzzing with people. A few cars had come past, a lady who was a neighbour of Mrs Mason who stopped and talked to her for five minutes about absolutely nothing. Old people just couldn't help but ramble and talk about unimportant subjects when they meet a friend. It was one of the things that annoyed me most about being in public. I wasn't usually ageist about things it's just this one thing I couldn't stand. Let alone understand.

My thoughts stopped when a black London taxi pulled up at the pavement in front of us. The taxi driver got out, at the same time so did another person. She was a girl around the age of 18, she had black bob that was perfectly in line, not a hair out of place. She was about average height and curvy. She wore skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt a leather jacket and combat boots. She also had bright red lipstick on, making her lips stand out against her pale complexion.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Jones head girl of St. Trinians." She glanced me up and down at first. I was wearing just an ordinary pair of skinny jeans that I had had for a while, the look of them also reflected that they were old, a t-shirt, a dark blue hoodie and converses that matched. She then looked to Mrs Mason.

"I am here to collect Amelia Fritton." She stated.

"Of course!" Mrs Mason replied almost excitedly as she picked up one of my bags and walked round to the boot of the car that had been opened by the cabby. She placed it in carefully and turned back towards us.

"Well come on then. I thought you wanted to go?" She questioned me, eyebrows raised and smiling.

"Oh believe me I do." If she did notice the trace of hate towards her, which I didn't really mean to direct at her, she choose to ignore it. Maybe she got that a lot from kids who left here.

I picked up my rucksack as it was the only thing I had to take with me other than the suitcase. You see moving around a lot you didn't really have much time to collect stuff. Always constantly having to pack and unpack becomes a pain, especially if you have a lot of stuff. I looked to Kelly to see that she stood by the car door, she looked back at me. I hadn't said a word to her so far. She probably thinks I'm shy or just quiet. She raised her eyebrow at me as if to say 'what's so interesting'. I blinked and looked away at Mrs Mason who seemed to be in a happy mood, humming to herself. I must have shown a look of 'are you crazy' because she saw me looking at her and stopped humming.

"Sorry," Mrs Mason apologised. "Bit inappropriate when you're leaving. No offense intended." The smile on her face as she spoke suggested otherwise. Thank god Kelly cleared her throat then.

"Ready?" Kelly asked me.

I just nodded in response and made sure the strap of my rucksack was still on securely. I started towards the car, Kelly climbed in and across to the other seat on the right side of the car. Mrs Mason called out good luck as I climbed into the back seat and placed my rucksack at my feet. I nodded my head to her to show my appreciation, which wasn't much, and closed the door. The cabby had closed the boot at some point. Kelly gave the instruction that we were going to where she had come from. The cabby nodded but didn't say anything. He looked scared as if he did say something Kelly would pull out a gun and shoot him. Never the less he set off down the street. I didn't look back as we left, I never did when I left an orphanage. If I did it would go against my motto of 'the past is in the past and there is nothing you can do to change it', which is true and for me always has been and probably always will be.

"So," Kelly started the small talk. I noticed that she obviously wasn't one for silence. "I expect that you would like to introduce yourself."

I gave her a confused look. She already knew my name, why would she want me to introduce myself. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well you have to talk sometime and plus I don't think that was much of a first meeting back there." She explained.

"I suppose." I said grateful that she wasn't going to stick with that as our first meeting. "That in all honesty was the worst first meeting I have ever had with someone, I will say that."

Smiled and there was a look of relief? On her face.

"Thank God you talk." She said. "You would dead meat as soon as you walked in the door if you didn't."

"What do you mean dead meat? You're not cannibals are you?" I joked. She laughed and shook her head like I didn't understand.

"No thankfully not." She looked into my green eyes as if seeking information. "So you going to introduce yourself or not?"

"Right." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. "Amelia Fritton; prankster, apparently a real pain in the arse to adults, 16 years old and counting and really very much not a big fan of school." I introduced.

She took my hand and shook it firmly smiling at my introduction.

"Well, Amelia Fritton, I believe that you may just survive St. Trinians." She said smirking as she said this, challenging me to disagree, which is what I did.

"Yeah?" I challenged "Bring it on." I said confidently, my more egotistical side coming out.

The rest of the ride was silent but not awkward. I felt comfortable around this girl, she was inviting yet mysterious at the same time. She would sometimes say something open, but would then close it off with a comment that countered it. We chatted about some random things, sometimes funny and sometimes more interesting, such as her outlook on school. She liked her school a lot. It was strange she certainly didn't look like the kind of person who would enjoy school. Yet she told me she would be willing to do anything for it, which was why coming to pick me up was no biggie.

With every passing moment my curiosity to know exactly what St Trinians was like grew more and more. I wanted to know why it would be so important to a person who supposedly wouldn't care. As my curiosity grew unfortunately my anxiety about meeting the headmistress, my aunt, grew also. I don't think I had ever been this nervous about something. I used to dream about being found by a family and how we would bond instantly. I let that dream go when I was about ten, told myself that I was just being stupid and I needed to start thinking realistically. I remembered that I had cried at night sometimes when I thought about this kind of thing. Now that it was actually happening, I didn't know what to think or do. To cry or jump for joy.

Time had moved fast and we had pulled down a long drive that was lined with trees and vegetation. The bank of trees either side ended and gave way to a huge field that was split down the middle by the rest of the drive. The drive led to a large grand mansion type building that must have been St Trinians. I was surprised to see such a school, it looked amazing. Kelly saw my expression of awe and chuckled. "Welcome to St. Trinians."


	3. Half-sister!

Home Finally- Chapter 3: Headmistress and Aunt

Stepping through the doors of St Trinians for the first time, I have to say was interesting. The lobby of the school was large and most defiantly wasn't as grand as the outside. There was writing here and there on the walls and the paint was cracked and starting to peel. The Staircase however, even though surrounded by the messy walls, was grand and elegant made of a dark wood. A few girls roamed the halls, most were probably entertaining themselves in the dorm. A women was sat behind a desk set to the side of the staircase, facing a couple of sofas in the lobby which must have been for guests.

Kelly greeted the women behind the desk and asked her of the headmistresses' location. She told Kelly that she was in her office with a student but said that if you were here to go and see her. Kelly thanked the blonde haired lady behind the desk and motioned for me to follow her down the hall past the staircase. I smiled at the lady behind the desk who returned it and quickly hurried after Kelly.

 _In Miss Frittons' office…._

~*Annabelle's POV*~

"What?! You what?!" I stumbled out in disbelief.

"I have, so to speak, adopted her." My aunt, Miss Fritton, replied calmly not fazed by my outburst.

Instead of replying I sat and stared at her like she was some maniac. I know I would have thought her as one when I first arrived here at the start of the year. Things had happened since then, for one I could no longer trust my dad and there was the heist. It was great fun yet nerve-wracking at the same time. And now my aunt thought it would be a good idea to take in the one child that was the reason for my parents splitting up. My mother hadn't know at the time, but when I was one my farther cheated and had a child in secret with another women. I think, if I am correct, my mother said that he had disappeared for about half a month. We don't know what happen to the child, but here she was now on her way to St. Trinians.

I remember one time when I was 11 and dad came to pick me up, he would sometimes have me for weekends, he bought her with him. When mum saw the ten year old with him she freaked completely and well, yeah. It was a pretty messy argument. Mum never liked my half-sister, so naturally neither did I. The only thing is I don't know is whether I should blame the kid. So far she has done absolutely nothing but mess up my life and right to have a dad, one that sticks around all the time. Admittedly, I couldn't really blame her for dad being a complete prick.

"Annabelle are you listing?" My Aunts question to me snapped me back into the room.

"Hmm. Oh, yes. Of course." I replied not actually being able to recall what was said.

"Well she should be arriving any mo-"

She was cut off as a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Aunt called in reply to the knock.

The door opened to two girls standing there. One I recognised as the first student I had met here, Kelly. The other was a girl around the age of sixteen, who had long brown hair that almost mimicked mine. The difference was that her hair fell in larger natural curls. She was small in height, although it might just be that I'm taller than average. Unlike mine her eyes were a bright green, seemed to have the word mischief printed on them. She wore a hoody, t-shirt, plain skinny jeans and converse. She didn't look how I had expected her, although I don't really know what I was expecting to see. A girl with three heads.

 _Stop it Belle. Now you're just being stupid._

"Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive." Aunt said cheerily. "So we meet face to face at last." She directed this towards the girl with an encouraging smile. She smiled back and simply nodded her head in agreement. Aunty then turned towards Kelly.

"Right well, thank you for that Kelly. Wouldn't mind if you checked on the girls, make sure their not killing each other." Aunt said suggestively.

Kelly nodded her head in understanding, gave the girl a gentle nudge into the room and closed the door as she left. Amelia, as I understood her name was, stood there by the door awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Aunty came and sat on the middle seat of the sofa in her room and beckoned the girl to sit the other side of her, which she did.

"Well then girls I am sure you are aware of who the other is." Aunty began. I noticed that Amelia had a slight annoyed look on her face at this.

Aunty paused for a moment gathering her thoughts, then remembered and carried on. I zoned out on the conversation instead returning a stare to Amelia's confused one. She then furrowed her eyebrows and turned back towards Aunty, who had got up from the chair to grab a drink. When Amelia saw the drink she raised her eyebrow at the headmistress, who only sent her a wink back. Amelia smiled and shook her head at this, finding the idea of a teacher drinking amusing.

"Right, well then Annabelle, you are free to go. Tell Kelly to hang around for Amelia."

I nodded my head, looked once more at my half-sister and walked towards the door. It was only then that I realised that she hadn't spoken once she entered the room. I walked into the hall and turned left towards the dorms, to relay the message to Kelly.

~*Normal POV*~

"My deer girl, I realise after my phone call with you earlier that you might not be aware of the situation on the family front, yes?" Aunty asked, taking another sip of what I presumed was whisky.

"Ur, well I know that my mum left me with dad after I was born and then that he panicked, supposedly, and gave me to an orphanage." I said uncertainly, doubting whether it was actually true.

"Yes you're quite right about that." She confirmed what I knew. "However there is a bit more to it."

"Oh." was all I said now feeling slightly stupid for not knowing.

"You see," She continued. "Your farther was never the loyal type, never committed to anything but his business in art. Relationships weren't really all that important and certainly not a top priority."

At this my hatred that I already felt towards my dad nearly doubled. I felt my hands clench in to fists, my rage getting the better of me. Aunty noticed but continued on anyway, not stopping.

"At the time when he was having an affair with your mum, he was married. To Annabelle's mother. He never told either he was seeing the other. Your mother had no idea that he was married and Annabelle's was not aware of what he was doing behind her back."

She paused for a moment to let the information sink in, and when it did my fists only clenched tighter. I nodded for her to continue. Although I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear the rest.

"Karma's a bitch though. Your dad lost pretty much everything after that. When your mother was pregnant with you she found out about his wife and vowed to leave him with the child, you, when it was born. Shortly after Annabelle's mother found out he had been cheating on her and divorced him later. Only letting him see Annabelle on weekends."

I sat there in silence, a minute, two, three pasted. Until I regained my voice.

"Does Annabelle know about me, you know? How I ended up in an orphanage and stuff?"

"I did inform her, but I don't believe she listened. Well I'm sure she would have but she didn't seem to take kindly to the idea of you being here." She replied.

Great. Just brilliant. My half-sister knows practically nothing about me and probably hates me and my dad is basically a man whore. My hands were still clenched in fists and my eyebrows were furrowed. My breathing had become slightly heavier as I fought the erg to go and punch something that I could pretend was my dad. In fact I may have to just do that the next time we meet. I remembered the last time we had met. My mouth turned bitter at the memory and my body stayed tense, with my head bowed to the floor.

"I think maybe now would be a good time to go and meet the rest of the girls, calm your anger a tad." I looked up at Aunty as she said this and relaxed my muscles a bit, unfurrowing my eyebrows and releasing my fists. She gave me a sad smile of apology before I changed into one of mischief.

"Perhaps before you go it would be rather nice if I gave you something." She said cheekily.

That's to say if a grown women of the age of around forty could look cheeky. Never the less it made me smile, as she winked and beckoned me over from my position on the couch. She opened her draw and showed me something that I had not had in my possession since I was about twelve. The reason for that being I had caused quite a bit of trouble with it and was banned having it again. My grin widened and my eyes must have shone with mischief. Aunty chuckled and handed it to me.

"I believe you are a budding prankster," She said. "Use it wisely"

I slipped it into my pocket as best I could, trying to hide it from view. Then turned towards the door sensing that are chat was over.

"Oh and by the way," She called after me "Call me aunty only when we are alone, with students around call me miss." She instructed.

As I opened the door, I turned and nodded showing that I got the message. Stepping into the hallway my mind was instantly plotting on who I should use the thing Aunty had given me and what I should do. I smirked as I created the perfect plan. I also felt sorry for whoever it was that would be on the receiving end of it.


	4. School Of Anarchy

Home Finally- Chapter 4- School Of Anarchy

I frowned slightly as I saw that my bags were not where I had left them, against the wall across from the stairs. I sighed not knowing where they had gone, who had took them and possibly what they had done. I know for sure what I would do to a new girl's bag if it made it to the dorm before them, I would empty a package of itching powder in it. I shook my head slightly and prayed that they didn't have the same kind of ideas I do. I walked towards the stairs. Hoping that maybe someone would be able to point me in the right direction to the dorms, unfortunately nobody seemed to be around. I checked once more around me and then started up the stairs. If no one could show me than I would find them myself, I wasn't about to just stand there like a lemon. As soon as my foot was placed on the first step a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Know where you're going? Or are you just taking a stab at the right direction?"

I spun back around, foot still on step, to see Kelly leaned casually against a wall eyebrow raised. Since we had got here she had changed back into her school uniform. A pencil skirt, that hugged her figure, shirt and tie hanging loosely around her neck. Her black hair was still in its perfect straight bob. I pulled back out of my thoughts to answer.

"Taking a stab since no one seemed to be around." I replied, then couldn't help myself but add. "You know that your uniform, at least as far as I'm aware, is probably not permitted, right?"

She once again raised her eyebrow but ignored my question and motioned for me to follow her all same. She walked up the stairs and without turning back said,

"Welcome to St Trinians."

Stunned that she hadn't retaliated to the question in a sarcastic way, I stood no really knowing what to do. The option I really had was to follow her. Yet the more rebellious side wanted to turn and walk the other way. It would be a good way to explore the place. Mostly I hated orders or people trying to take charge of me, it bugged me and always had. Probably one of the reasons I never did stay in orphanages or foster homes for long.

Kelly sensed my hesitation and turned back around to me to see what was taking so long. Deciding it was best to just follow, I sighed and walked up the stairs. She gave me a curious look, then turned and continued up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kelly had shown me around the school, the classrooms, halls and other small places like the infirmary. I had chuckled at the infirmary at seeing several bottles of strange concoctions. I had laughed mostly at Kelly's explanation that matron had a habit of mixing alcoholic substances together. My curiosity had peaked when we were walking away from the chemistry classrooms, a loud explosion made us both jump. We had turned to see smoke coming from under the door and then two small girls, presumably first years, come running out wafting their hands to get rid of the smoke. They had looked like twins but I wasn't sure I had seen right, there was a lot of smoke. I mostly wanted to join them, it looked like they were trying to blow stuff up. Not that I'm a pyromaniac or anything it's just cool.

I made a note mentally in my head that I should try and find them later and ask about what they were doing. Kelly stopped just then outside a door that had a lot of noise coming from within. I presumed that this was the dormitory, no other room had had so much noise coming from it. And we had walked all the way up the stairs as far as you could go, so I guess that this is the attic.

"Ready?" Kelly turned to me and asked.

"For what?" I looked at her blankly and confused. Why would she ask me if I was ready? What difference would it make?

Her only reply was a smirk that probably contained the answers I needed. Instead of telling me she just opened the door and walked through motioning for me to follow.

Inside the room was full of people chatting loudly and doing other various things. They all seemed to be in different groups around the room, each one seemed to have their own style going on. There was one group who had decorated their space with lots of pink and fluffy things, I noticed a pair of designer heels tucked just under one of the beds. There was another that was decorated mostly in black and all the girls around it were wearing gothic style clothing, make-up and everything. There was one girl however stood by their group shouting at one of the goth girls. Kelly chuckled beside me as she followed my gaze.

"Looks like they're at it again, it's unbelievable the things they can find to argue about." Kelly commented. I just made an 'o' face and followed Kelly as she approached the nearest group, who's dress sense was quite, well chavy, if that is even a word.

"The chav's." Kelly pointed to them as she walked past.

One who was lead on a nearby bed got up to start shouting. The name for the group made total sense from their fashion to their attitude. Kelly told the girl, who was called Taylor, to shut up and then moved toward the next group.

I found out the group with the pink fluffy stuff was the posh totty's, also an understandable name. The almost scary silent bunch of goth girls, were not in fact goths as I first thought. They were emo's, which would explain a lot. Then there were the geeks, the smart people of the school. Last but not least there are the first years, crazy and wild, ready to take bets on anything.

After looking at the first years with a slight sense of pride, Kelly turned to a bed that looked plain and stood out from all the rest.

"And this," Kelly said "this is you, seeing as you don't yet belong to a cliché."

"Is that a bad thing?" I wondered aloud.

"No, not at all. Annabelle doesn't have one, but she sure as hell belongs here." Her mask almost slipped for a couple of seconds when mentioning Annabelle and the trace of a smile grazed her perfect lips. "Her beds the one next to yours."

That was when my own cool aroma that I tried to keep on slipped and my eyes widened slightly. Shit, she was going to be sleeping in the bed next to me and I'm pretty sure she hates me. I have a feeling that she blames me for what my dad did, which is a bit unfair in my defence.

I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts, slipping back into my usually expressions. Kelly was standing there with a curious look, I must have scrunched my nose or eyebrows by accident. Instead of pressing the matter she turned away and said that classes would start Monday.

Sighing and not really knowing what to do I got my book out and started reading to pass the time. I knew at some point I would have to make an attempt to confront Annabelle, after all I need to know where she stands at least.


	5. New Friends

Kelly had left about an hour ago, leaving me to read for that good amount of time. I may be a 'wild child', as I had once been described as by an ex-foster carer, but I still enjoy reading. I used to read just after I had set up a prank so that I Iooked casual when sitting waiting for the action to happen. The other times I used to reads was when I had nothing better to do, this was usually in school time in classes. People did call me a geek, yes, but at least I didn't fall asleep listing to the annoying sound of teachers. I can't count the amount of times I was sent out of class because the teachers caught me reading. At least I showed them that I knew what was going on, I would never read in a lesson that I didn't know what they were on about.

My thoughts were pulled from my previous school life when Kelly called my name from across the room, her face clearly stating she was getting impatient. I wonder how many times she called my name?

"Oi! You still with the earth? Now get over here." Kelly used her 'I'm head girl. Now do what I ask' voice.

I obliged to her command, put my bookmark in my book and placed it on the bedside table. I got up and started towards her. Noticing that she was sat with three other girls, one was Annabelle. The other two I didn't know, one was from the geeks and the other an emo. They were sat around a laptop, probably the geeks, discussing something. They were sat at the edge of the geek's area closest to the first years, laptop facing away from most of the other girls. As I approached they all looked up from the screen.

"You were staring at a wall for at least a minute. You alright?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I was….just thinking about stuff. So what do you want?" I asked back.

"Research." Was all she replied with. For some reason this worried me, something about the slight amusement in her tone.

Confused I decided best not to question or reply. She smiled at me clearly enjoying the fact that I was confused. She was damn right I was confused. I didn't think girls in a boarding school like this one would have done research. I may not know much about this school but to me it didn't look like a lot of work was actually done. It would make sense if they didn't do any work, the school didn't look like any ordinary place. The uniforms alone were enough to show you that. The teachers at my previous schools would have fainted at the sight of the length of some of these skirts.

"I believe you have met Annabelle." She paused a moment and I nodded to Annabelle as a greeting. She returned the gesture rather stiffly.

"This is Polly" she nodded in the direction of the geek, as she continued. "And this is Andrea" She nodded to the emo girl, who had heavy make-up on.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said as my greeting to the two new faces, Polly smiled and Andrea just nodded at me. "So…" I trailed off.

"Why'd you end up here then?" Andrea asked curiosity laced in her voice.

"Umm. Well I suppose the main reason was I got kicked out of my previous school," I answered her "….and home" I added as an afterthought.

They looked a bit taken back at that, but I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. Adding,

"I'm too much for adults to handle apparently." I said with a wink.

Kelly and Andrea laughed lightly, Annabelle smiled still apparently not comfortable with me sat here and Polly just gave me a stern curious look. The look bugged me slightly so couldn't help but ask her about it.

"What's up curious George?" I asked her.

She raised a disapproving eyebrow and kept her face stern. That stern face would defiantly have to change, especially if I'm sticking around.

"I just don't think it's too good that you've been kicked out of schools." She shook her head in disapproval, like a mother would. I laughed at this.

"Alright mum, I'll bare that in mind." Another disapproving scowl.

"You should be concerned about your education, you have been removed from almost ten different schools!" She squeaked the last bit out as if it was a crime. "Some were some of the best in England." She added in a matter of fact tone, whilst twisting the laptop screen to face me.

"Whoa, so now you guys are stalking me!" I dramatized. "So this is what you meant by research." I shook my head in mock disapproval.

"Sorry kid, every new girl is searched by Polly or one of the geeks. Usually Polly though." Kelly explained.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just in case." She replied, I didn't bother to ask what that meant. "Anyway…" Kelly trailed off.

We all sat there in silence for a minute, Polly had turned the laptop back towards her and was continuing to scan files on me. This kind of creeped me and offended me at the same time. Annabelle sat slightly ridged, watching me carefully like I was about to explode. Kelly was keeping a third eye on both me and Annabelle, looking like she was expecting us to fight. And Andrea sat staring at a wall, fiddling with some kind of voodoo doll? I frowned at it curiously.

"It's for using against your enemies." Andrea grinned evilly while explaining. "You think of them while you sta-"

"Yes thank you for that Andrea" I was surprised when Annabelle intervened. She shivered slightly and gave a weird look to Andrea. Who returned the look with a shrug.

Annabelle went to retaliate with something but was cut across by Polly.

"So you have lived in several different orphanages and homes, one was even in France." She said slightly surprised as she summarised the page she was on.

She made an 'o' sound as something surprised her.

"You have met up with your dad once?" She said the statement as a question.

"Yes." Was all I said, my face turned blank in hope of showing no emotion.

"It didn't go well?" It was Kelly who asked, then Polly added. "It says that the report on the visit to your dads is restricted. And I'm logged in as someone, so not even registered members of the council are not allowed to view."

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Everyone else, looked at me expecting me to give an explanation. I shook my head, I was not willing to tell them about that. Not yet. What happened then when I was ten is a memory I don't want to relive.

Polly growled in frustration, gaining all our attention. "It blocked me!" She said in surprise. "I just used the codes that most restricted websites fall at, but this one must be protected better."

Her tone was still surprised and she looked at the screen incredulously. I started shifting in my seat. I didn't like the idea of a girl I had only just met finding out about that. I sat slightly straighter, ready to bolt. Kelly noticed the shift in my attitude and looked at me with- What was it? Pity? The emotion was gone from her eyes just as suddenly as it had come.

"It would take me ages to find the right code to access that information." She continued to rant.

"Maybe you should leave it alone." Kelly said to her.

The tension in the group had built quite a bit. Annabelle was hanging on Polly and Kelly's conversation. It was clear that she wanted to know more, probably so she could use the information about me to have a dig at me, I thought spitefully. Andrea sat not saying anything, clearly interested in the drama that could happen but sat there awkwardly like she didn't belong to the conversation. In a way I suppose she didn't, just happened to be here at the right time.

"But I thought yo-" Polly was replying to Kelly who interrupted.

"I don't think we should" And with Kelly's final words the conversation was ended.

Polly closed the laptop lid and placed on a different desk. Kelly gave me another glance, then looked at Annabelle who looked slightly disappointed she had no information that could have been dirt on me. Everyone sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Me being me and hating silence, I decided to break the ice.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked, originally at Polly but it looked as though I had asked the ground.

Everyone looked at me from various places around the room, where all of us had been avoiding eye contact, to look at me.

"That was a question for curious George over there." I smiled mischievously at Polly.

She made an offended face and narrowed her eyes at me slightly.

"Of course I do." She defended.

I put my hands up in mock surrender, this brought smiles back to the faces around the odd shaped circle, even Polly.

"Ahhh! There it is!" I exclaimed sarcastic wonder.

Her smile widened slightly, and she shook her head chuckling at my immaturity.

The rest of the night was spent talking and chatting about various things and getting to know each other. I also found out there is a possibility that Kelly is a secret cuddler. Annabelle seemed to relax a bit more as the evening went on, although she still didn't seem sure about me. I didn't blame her, we have only just met for the first time in six years. Even then our previous meeting wasn't the best experience.

By the end of the night I had made three friends, three more than I have ever had. Well technically I have had a few before but I always got kicked out of the school or orphanage before we could get to know each other properly. Anyway, I had made friends with Polly, Andrea and Kelly. They all seemed trustworthy and weren't as strict, boring or scary as I first thought. I wasn't sure on where I stood with Annabelle, but I decided it was best not to ruin the mood of the night with some kind of argument or what have you.

 **A/N: Disclaimer as usual, own nothing except my character.**

 **Hope you're enjoying this story. Hopefully some more interesting things will happen soon.**

 **Also you'll find out what kind of prank the girls have in store for the new girl in the next chapter.**


	6. Tradition (part 1)

~*no one's POV*~

The girls of St Trinian's had certainly not forgotten about the tradition they held for every new girl around here. Right now most of the girls were crowed just around the geek's area, most of the crowd was made up of the unruly first years who would be executing the attack. The attack would be led by Annabelle, who had volunteered quickly after finding out who it was going to be on. Polly had organised and designed the plan and would be making sure everything ran as smooth as possible, speaking through earpieces to the leaders or people who played a part. Kelly's job was to make sure the right person was in the right place at the right time.

At the moment all the girls were sat about the geek's area chatting excitedly about themselves. Kelly noticed that they needed to hurry up if they were going to get it right.

A loud high pitched whistle sounded through the dorm as the head girl gained the attention of the excited girls around her. All the chatting died down as everyone looked to Kelly. The buzz of the excitement radiated off the small first years. Who sat wide eyed and very much alert.

"Right, first years I trust that you have prepared enough for everyone who is taking part?" Kelly asked the first years.

"Sure Kel," One twin answered for the first years, who the older girls had had trouble round up. "All set." The other finished.

"Good." Kelly nodded approvingly at the twins. "Miss Fritton should already be putting our distraction into action, this should allow us enough time to get everyone and everything into place. So, Polly run through the plan once more please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The headmistress sat behind her desk rambling about the condition of the numerous sheds she had gone through this year, due to damage caused by high explosives. The whisky having just enough effect to make her brain go off topic and talk about the random subjects that popped into her head.

Her niece Amelia was sat opposite Miss Fritton's desk on the comfy sofa, her own glass of untouched whiskey in her hand. She had zoned out of the conversation as Camille got to explain the condition of the fifth- no sixth shed. She sighed without meaning to and the headmistress looked up from where she had talking to the wood of her desk.

"Is something the matter girly?" Camille asked innocently.

"Did I do something wrong? Or does everybody usually ignore the new girl on a Sunday?" Amelia asked her own question back.

"Of course not girly." The headmistress replied rather secretively, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she took another sip of whiskey.

This did not go unnoticed by Amelia, curious to know what was going on she asked,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amelia asked straightening from her previous slouching position.

The headmistress smiled and downed the rest of her glass as a response. Amelia huffed in frustration, crossed her arms and sat back against the sofa. Not before placing her still untouched glass on the top of a nearby cabinet. The head eyed her glass for a minute before she made known what she was thinking.

"You know, I don't think I've never known a Fritton to have left a glass of whiskey untouched." She stated, with a slight frown upon her face.

"That shall have to change, no doubt the girls will set you straight." She added afterwards, placing a half proud smile on her lips as she thought about the idea of the changes they could make on her niece.

The idea of finding out just how becoming a St Trinian would change her new niece made the headmistress excited and ever so more impatient for the girls to hurry up and prepare whatever they had in store for their tradition. Just as Camille was starting to get more restless about the upcoming plan, which she herself had no idea what it was, Kelly as planned knocked on the door to her office.

~*Amelia P.O.V*~

Three sharp knocks sounded against the door signalled the presence of someone wishing to enter the room. Aunt called for them to enter. Kelly opened the door dressed in her uniform and stepped inside, she gave the headmistress what I could have sworn was a meaningful look. Though not quite sure what to make of it, I ignored it. It wouldn't surprise me if the head girl kept my aunt in line, making sure she hadn't drunk too much. Which at the minute was quite clear she had drunk a little over her tolerance, making her checks ting a rosy pink.

"Come on then newbie, I've been looking for you everywhere." Kelly stated in a scolding tone.

"Well I did try and look for you but I gave up when Miss Fritton found me." I stated back matching her tone with a defiant one.

She smiled and shook her head and gestured for me to move and follow her. I saluted to her and then stood from my seat and walked towards the door, my aunt giving me a cheery smile before I left. Kelly's heels clicked on the floor as we walked past the main staircase. I still didn't know the corridors well enough, this place was so big. It took me around ten minutes the other day just to find the loos.

"So your aunt looks like she's had a few." Kelly started conversation falling into step with me.

I chuckled and shook my head, "She rather likes her whiskey, I must say."

At this Kelly laughed and took a right before taking a left. I had stopped paying attention to which directions we were turning.

"Hey Kelly say, where are we heading?" I asked looking into doors of classrooms and other rooms, I didn't recognise these rooms and corridors. I must have been shown round them when Kelly gave me the tour but unfortunately my brain had the awful tendency to forget things.

"You'll see in just a minute." Was all she replied, turning her head ever so slightly to give me a sideways glance as she walked on just ahead this time, making me quicken my pace to keep up.

We turned several more corridors before Kelly reached a door of a classroom that was dark inside, me stopping just beside her as she let me close up the gap of a couple paces that I was behind. The classroom couldn't have had any lights on, the gap between the door and the floor was dark and the sun had already set. Even the window to the room was blacked out. I looked confusedly at Kelly silently asking for an answer as to why we were here of all places.

Smirking she opened the door, revealing the dark classroom that now had a slither of light cast over a wall, that I was surprised to see was bear. At least the part of it I could see was. I looked back at Kelly and she just nodded for me to enter.

"Why?" I asked her more defiantly then I had first intended.

She tusked and rolled her eyes at me. She then gave me a look that said 'do not try and cross me'. I put my hands up in mock surrender and took a step into the room seeing nothing had changed or happened, I took a step further clearing the door. That was when it slammed shut behind me and in panic I to open it.

The door wouldn't budge signalling that it was locked. Shit, I thought.

"You gunna let me out?" I asked on the off chance that Kelly might still be the other side.

"Not a chance Fritton." She said in a 'gotcha tone'. "Oh, and watch your footing." She added before the sound of her retreating heels filled the corridor outside.

"Wait hang on what's that supposed to even mean!?" I shouted banging my fists on the door.

My only answer was the sound of her laughter and retreating footsteps. Hitting my fists a bit harder this time, I cursed at her. What the heck was I supposed to do now? I couldn't exactly break the door down, I was no way strong enough for that. I sighed and lent against the door, not knowing what to do.

I managed to stand there for about a minute, getting agitated by both Kelly's useless clue and the locked door. Making the decision that I should try and find a way out, I hesitated about moving forward. It was pitch black and my eyes didn't seem to be adjusting. I am so going to kill Kelly when I get out, no way was I letting her lock me in an unknown room and think I wouldn't take revenge. No way.


	7. Tradition (part 2)

**A/N: Disowner and all that.**

~*Amelia's POV*~

My hands and knees were shaking. Damn, why did I have to be so nervous? I shook the thoughts from my head. I had to concentrate and not panic. That would do me no good. I was locked in a classroom for god's sake! Of course there would be a way out, the door is the most obvious option but that was ruled out 'cause it's locked. They would leave me the windows and they must be across the room.

I had been trapped in the room for about 5 to 10 minutes, my eyes still not adjusting to the dark. There seems to be some kind of torch, or thing that emits light, that keeps going off every minute or so. The light would temporarily blind me and my eyes would have to start readjusting all over again. That was another thing that greatly pissed me off. I also couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I know that it's stupid but I can't seem to get rid of the feeling no matter how hard I tried. I mean I don't think there's anybody in here with me. I hope.

Deciding that standing any longer would do me no good, I shifted one small step forward. Nothing happened. I became just slightly braver and took one step, a full one. Again nothing seemed to happen. I sighed in frustration and annoyance.

Kelly's warning earlier had to have meant something, right? This was St Trinians after all. They didn't seem the type of people who just locked you in a room for no reason at all. Something must be happening, if not here then somewhere else at least. They better not be going through my stuff.

~*Kelly's POV*~

"Taylor stop touching her bags!" I shouted to the chav who was starting to take an interest in the new girl, Amelia's, bag.

"I wa'n't doin' not'ing" the girl said around her chewing gum.

"You've been edging closer to her stuff ever since I came back, now step away." The authority seeped into my voice at the end and Taylor reluctantly stepped away.

Annabelle had been egger on the idea of going through Amelia's stuff, there was no denying that she had something against the poor girl. I noticed that Annabelle always went slightly cold when around her, Amelia when around Annabelle would always look uncomfortable. There has to be a reason they act so, so bitter towards each other. Deciding that if I was going to find out what, I was going to play it safe first. Making a mental note to interrogate Annabelle first before doing anything else.

"Come on! Just one more step." A geek exclaimed, almost bursting from the tension that had built in the room.

Everyone was huddle round Polly's laptop awaiting for the final stage of the prank to unfold. Usually we would stick to the traditional 'new girl' prank, covering them in goo and feathers then stealing their cloths while they were in the shower. However we decided to try something new. The first years had come up with loads of ideas for pranking products, the geeks then designed and made them in lesson times.

I watched the girl on the screen, hesitating. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen. She had taken one step since the last time I looked at the screen. Just one, a full one this time. Amelia was now just scouting the edge of one of the front line traps the first years, with the help of the geeks, had set up. The first one the poor girl would be subjected to was some kind of contraption. It would be set off when a weight was detected on the pressure detector, which was disguised as a mat. When being used properly the mat would sit in a door way and the catapult type contraption, which would be hidden from view at first entry to the room, would fire some kind of paint or water bomb. Annabelle had chosen paint, insisting it would be funnier. She really did have it out for this girl.

I looked back at the laptop screen. We were viewing the events through a night vision camera, which we had set high up in the corner of the room so we could see everything that was about to happen. The video footage was being uploaded to You Tube as it recorded. I just hope that the advice I gave didn't go to waste. It would probably have been better to say nothing at all.

I felt sorry for her, we ourselves didn't even know quite what the effect of what these things were capable of. Although I couldn't deny that I did love a good prank, the reaction is always the best part.

~*Amelia POV*~

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. To hell with Kelly's warning! I'm bored frustrated and just want to get out of here. I took a confident step forward, for a second nothing happened, again. Then came the sound, like a rubber band being pinged off of someone's fingers across the room. I let out a yelp a something hit me square in the chest. I stumbled backwards but then redirected myself to the left. Setting off something else this time, as something sticky and gooey was dumped on my head. I moved again this time in, what I hope, was the direction of the windows.

Suddenly everything around me seemed to be exploding. There was a chorus of pinging noises as various thing released different stuff. Feathers and goo were the two main culprit substances I could make out, I just hope that no of the rest will stain and ruin my cloths. I stumbled on through the onslaught of stuff that was coming my way.

My Aunty had been right, Karma defiantly was a bitch. All the things that I had used to prank people seemed to be coming back my way. Hitting me in the head, arms, everywhere!

 _Crack!_

My nose connected with the wall that I assume was between the windows on the opposite side of the room I had been. I fell backwards onto the floor my head spinning from the hit. I supported myself on one arm, as I put the other to my nose feeling a gushing sensation. A hot liquid squeezed its way through the gaps of my fingers as it flowed out of my nose.

The fire of pranking materials had ceased behind me, no one there to set it off. An earie clam replaced the pinging and releasing noises. Wanting to just get out and away, my head reeling and a stinging pain in my nose, I stood and felt for the nearest window. Grabbing the handle I pulled it open, thankfully it was a large window that would be easy to climb out of. I was on the ground floor, which also helped, not that I hadn't climbed out a second story window before.

My eyes adjusted to the now silver glow of the moonlight. Darkness had over taken the grounds of the school, casting shadows that followed you. I walked around the side of the building, heading for the front doors. A chill went through my spine as I walked on. It wasn't that cold really, the heat from the day still lingered. It was the teasing of the leaves in the breeze that sent the chill down my spine. Memories that should be forgotten but never quite gone, always there to haunt you.

My spine gave one last shiver as I pushed open the grand wooden doors to the school. The light from within the building momentarily blinded me. For the first time I got a look at myself in a full length mirror that hung from one of the lobby's walls. Different coloured paints and goo coated me and my cloths, feathers stuck in place like they had been glued. It looked as though I had been in a fight with the art room.

I groaned at the state of myself and the sight of the small trail of blood that crossed over my lips and down my chin just slightly. The bleeding had stopped now and my nose didn't look as though it was broken, which was a good thing.

~*Kelly's POV*~

"Christ!" I shouted "I thought you said there was no danger of damage to her!" I aimed at Polly who looked just as shocked.

"I didn't know that she would walk into the wall did I?" Polly said, biting her lip ever so slightly.

She shut the camera off as a paint, goo and feather covered Amelia climbed out through a window. Shit, I was gunna get it from Miss Fritton now for sure. All pranks and major operations were my responsibility and now a girl had been hurt under my watch. Miss Fritton would be watching the footage from her office on a laptop, lent to her by one of the geeks.

Shaking myself back into reality, I stood and hurried out the door. Walking fast down the corridors towards the main door, where I presumed Amelia would turn up.

"Wait up Kel!" Someone called form behind. "You know I can't walk that fast, especially not in heels!"

I threw a glance over my shoulder and stopped when I saw it was Annabelle. Shocked that she was following me. My expression didn't change but on the inside I was staring in complete surprise and confusion.

"Why'd you stop for, we need to find her right?" She said as she overtook me slightly.

"Right" I confirmed as I came back to the task, continuing to walk at a brisk pace which matched Belle's.

I looked sideways over at Belle and saw her eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly, a very small barely noticeable concerned look about her. Knowing that the concern was for Amelia, I smiled slightly. Maybe she didn't have such a big thing against her. Then again I could see that she was trying hard to supress her concern for the girl.

We came into the lobby, almost jogging down the main stairs. We saw her stood in front of a mirror examining her nose. Me and Annabelle looked at each other, both asking how we should play this situation out. Belle nodded to me, indicating that I should be the one to announce our presence.

"Want any help with that?" I asked, my tone apologetic.

Amelia whipped around clearly startled by our presence. Although when she registered who it was, nothing prepared me for the look she gave me. Never in all my years at St Trinians had I seen a new girl who had just been pranked give a look like she did now.


	8. Surprise and Planning

**A/N: Sadly still don't own St Trinian's**

~*No One's POV*~

"Want any help with that?" the head girl asked the new girl, who was standing in front of a mirror examining her nose.

Amelia turned around towards the voice to face Kelly and Annabelle. She noticed that Annabelle looked conflicted, like she was having an argument with herself. The only emotion that she could make out was concern, which she didn't understand. If anyone was behind this prank anymore then she knew Kelly was, it would be Annabelle. Kelly looked the same as always, bright red lipstick and hair done to perfection.

However Kelly's perfect air was ruined, likewise Annabelle's frown, replaced with expression of only just noticeable surprise. For Annabelle however she was not as skilled as Kelly was at keeping her true emotions from her face. When Amelia turned she had looked both girls in the eye, one after the other. She grinned. The grin was menacing but not evil. Her eyes were lit up with an amused determined fire.

The look had caught both Annabelle and Kelly off guard. They were expecting to have to deal with annoyance, rage and, hell, upset even. They had not however anticipated the girl to be grinning. In what they could only assume was a grin of revenge.

Kelly was the first to recover, blinking once but stood in stunned silence thinking of something to say. Anything to cover up her reaction. She knew that there was something different about this one and yet she had dismissed it, assuming that Amelia would be somewhat like her sister first was, an easy target. She had a bad feeling that someone was in the shit, she also had nagging feeling that it was her. She did after all let them subject her to the machines.

Despite her effort to think of something to say, her mouth stayed firmly shut. Amelia had the brave nerve to raise an eyebrow at the head girl, a smirk spreading evenly across her lips. Amelia knew the head girl had reputation of being in control and Amelia could see the control that was there. She had noticed she had recovered from the momentary surprise. However she had also noticed that she was, there was no other way to put it, speechless.

"So you're not mad at us?" Annabelle asked looking up from the floor, her brow creased in confusion.

Amelia's smirk stayed firmly in place and it was not going anywhere any time soon.

"Oh believe me," She replied "I'm furious."

"Oh." Was all Annabelle responded with, who looked to Kelly once again for a hint as to what to do.

Annabelle had recovered from her surprised state now and was thinking more clearly. She was mad at them but she looked rather calm, _too calm_ she thought. She had expected the girl to come charging at her with an onslaught of harsh words and punches maybe? She didn't really know herself what she had expected.

Annabelle saw that Kelly had walked towards Amelia and by looks of it was trying to find out why she had just smiled instead of shouting and being angry. She looked at Kelly who she noticed looked more wary than most times she had seen. She looked relaxed but Annabelle knew better than that. She could see the slightly tighter muscles in the older girl's shoulders, ready to defend herself just in case Amelia changed her mind about being calm. Her eyes then travelled further down to the girl's hips that swayed as she walked slowly towards Amelia.

Those hips, the ones that could mesmerise people in an instant, had caught her gaze. Not for the first time either. It wasn't her fault that they were so, so…sexy, she couldn't think of another word for them. For her in general either. Annabelle averted her eyes and could feel the blush that insisted on finding her cheeks, embarrassed by her own thoughts.

At that moment Kelly turned her head back in the direction of Annabelle and was just about to speak. However she stopped when she saw the retreating blush on her face, which quickly returned once Kelly saw it.

"Care to explain what has got you so…flustered?" Kelly asked Annabelle with amusement, putting emphasis on the last word unaware of what had made the girl blush in the first place.

As Kelly had predicted Annabelle looked slightly panicked, a dear in headlights. The question had her sputtering for an answer. Kelly pursued with her teasing, asking another question, which informed Annabelle of the conversation that had been going on.

"You're not embarrassed because I told her about the shower prank, are you?"

Annabelle frowned at this and gave Kelly the immediate response she wanted.

"Hey!" She lightly shouted "It wasn't my fault you decided to steal my cloths!"

Kelly smirked, she had risen to the bait as usual.

"Ah, yes." Kelly taunted "The sweet memory." She sighed at the end like they did in cheesy movies.

Annabelle turned a beat red and her eyes widened as she looked like she damn well near chocked at the comment. She soon recovered herself to notice the laughter coming from Amelia. She shoot a glare in her direction then noticed that Kelly wasn't helping the situation by laughing along with her and glared dangerously at her too.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. Where Kelly was good at controlling the emotions she showed, Annabelle had quite a bit to learn yet. She had caught the girl's eyes trailing down Kelly's body when they were talking. She had to laugh. Maybe the girl was attracted to the head girl. It wouldn't surprise her if she was, Kelly certainly looked like she had a way of seducing people.

"So do I get a shower?" Amelia asked, having a shower would give her the perfect time to plan. Maybe she would be able to use what her aunt had given her.

"Yeah, sure." Kelly said, then turned to Annabelle "Could you take her to them? I need to go and see the headmistress."

"Sure thing." Annabelle replied and turned to Amelia "Follow me." She instructed.

 _In the headmistress's office….._

"So," the headmistress drew out the word on purpose.

Kelly didn't flinch or react to her tone, she knew that she was in a slight bit of bother. She had promised that no one would get harmed during the prank. The again she hadn't exactly planned for the wall to start taking action as well.

Silence enveloped them for a moment when Kelly cracked, finding daunting even for her. Miss Fritton was not someone that you wanted to cross.

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." Kelly said apologetically.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to girly." She shoot back.

"I know." Kelly said plainly, then added "She didn't seem…bother by it?"

That's when the headmistress smiled and her expression softened as she let out a small chuckle.

"We Frittons' are hard to knock down." She said with a passionate pride.

At this Kelly smiled but was confused by the head's sudden mood change.

"Miss?" Kelly asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it dear girl. I'm sure Amelia is fine, judging by the way yours and Annabelle's conversation went with her. She seemed maybe a little too pleased, if you ask me." The headmistress clarified.

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't have some kind of punishment. The last one was numbingly boring, doing all the girl's laundry was not a very stimulating activity. Even if it was just for a week and she used the washing machines they had, there was an awful lot of laundry.

She was however surprised to find that the headmistress thought that Amelia was pleased, then again she had had a moment of being startled. She possibly could have caught something that Kelly hadn't.

"What do you mean by pleased?" She asked after a moment.

"Wouldn't we all like to know?" Her eyes twinkled at the prospect of more mischief, this time maybe caused by her niece. She couldn't give the game away, it would be no fun otherwise. She dismissed the head girl and sent her on her way.

She knew the look that her niece had worn. It was that she herself had worn several times before, always in each situation just before she caused mischief or chaos as the teachers of her school had called it. She used to play pranks on the girls that she disliked in her dorm when she used to attend a boarding school. She couldn't help but notice there were a lot of similarities between her younger self and Amelia, not to mention there were aspects of the wisdom she had come to gain. She could see that her younger niece was smart and more mature than most girls her age. Then again, she wasn't surprised that she was, given all that has happened to her. A small of which were not caused by her farther.


	9. Dad Issues

**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own St Trinian's just my OC.**

~*Amelia POV*~

I have been here at St Trinain's for two weeks now. That means I have survived two weeks of boarding school and I haven't received a single detentions or form of punishment yet. Usually I get a detention on the first day of classes in a new school. The teachers didn't like my 'attitude' at the other schools. The teachers here however did seem bother by it. Most of class just laughed when I told the English teacher to shove a dictionary up her ass. My justification for doing so being that she tried to make me stand up and play the part of Juliet from the Shakespeare play we were studying.

If students didn't like a class they just didn't listen, simple as really. Then again most people here seemed to just bunk off the lessons they don't like and turn up for the next one. They only had one rule about bunking off. You could bunk off one lesson a day, but you couldn't bunk off the compulsory ones. There was only one compulsory lesson anyway so you had a lot of choice for bunking off. The compulsory class that every student had to attend was chemistry, and if you couldn't do it, you learnt to do it. Pretty quick as well. Chemistry classes are a mix of all different aged students. The labs that they have, take up half of the first floor and there are five different ones that can fit about 30 students in each. So they are pretty big and have plenty of room for experiments.

To be honest I'm having trouble deciding which lessons I should bunk off, if any. I could do most of the classes, except religious studies. The emos' pretty much run that class and the only topic they seem to cover is death or life after death. Languages was fun, you learnt how to defend your case against police officers in different languages. Stuff like 'I have never seen this suitcase before, officer.' and so on. ICT is amazing, the geeks' run that class. They focus on skills mainly on hacking into things over internet or actually on the computer you want to hack. I managed to master ICT quickly, which is good because now I can understand most of what Polly says when she talks about her business, as she calls it, basically a load of stuff to do with computers.

"Hey you in there or what?!" Taylor shouted at me from halfway across the dorm.

"Huh." I replied "Oh! Yeah, course I am. What do you want?" I asked.

"Not me," She said whilst rolling her eyes "but her." She pointed to Annabelle who was standing at the bottom of my bed.

"Right." Was the only thing I could say.

"So to disturb your clearly interesting thoughts." Annabelle started "but Miss Fritton wants you in her office."

"Oh. What for?" I asked, my brain searching for something I could have possibly done wrong. I hadn't even tried to pull the prank I plan to.

"Just be down there quickly." She said whilst smirking. "She does get awfully annoyed when people are late for an appointment."

"But I didn't have one, did I." I replied.

She just rolled her and repeated for me to hurry up and get down there. I rolled sideways off my bed landing on my feet and made my way down to Auntie's office.

Once there I knocked on the door twice and waited for the signal to come in.

"Come in. Don't wait in the door way." Her voice instructed through the door.

I opened the door to the office. I hadn't been I here since the day I arrived, which was strange seeing as I was hoping to visit my aunt sometime during the weeks. I made a mental note that I would have to visit for general chats more often.

She was sat at her desk fingering a half empty glass of whisky. She looked up when I entered and smiled at me.

"Take a pew dear girl, this could be a long discussion." She informed.

I took a seat on the sofa and let out a breath of relief when I realised I had cleared the whoopee cushions, that apparently the first years placed here.

"Well I suppose there is no point in beating about the bush." She started "I don't think that you would appreciate that."

"No I wouldn't." I assured "So why am I here?"

"You are here because I have some news about Carnaby, your father." She said in grave voice. "He got wind somehow about you being under my care and your attendance of my school. To put lightly he's not happy about it."

"About what? Your care or me coming here?" I asked trying to make some sense of it.

"Both." She replied "You see when Annabelle first arrived here she was close to him. She didn't really want to be here, she does now obviously but at the start she didn't. That all changed about a quarter of the way through the year when she found out what he really thought of her. He then tried to sell the school down the river, as you can see he didn't succeed."

"Right, so Annabelle doesn't like him and he tried to get rid of the school." I summarised.

"That just about it." She confirmed.

We sat in silence for a moment, Aunty taking on a look of hate. I mauled over the new information I had about Annabelle, she hadn't really told me much about herself. Aunty had told me that she also looked after Annabelle now since dad had decided if she was going to stay with them he didn't want to know her. At least that's what it looks like it stands at.

"He wants custody of you again."

She said it so suddenly that I almost missed it. I understand why she had sounded so grave when she told me she had news about my father.

When I was younger, 10 years old, my father had decided that he wanted to have me 'back in his life'. Like I had been in it in the first place. He looked after me for two weeks before I had had enough. The first week I was with him it was okay, nothing good or bad happened and I could get by like that no trouble. He then thought that it would be a good idea to introduce me to Annabelle and her mum. As I understand it now he wanted to use me to get sympathy from Annabelle's mum, in the hopes that she would take him back. It didn't work though. From then on he was different, I still can't believe how suddenly his attitude towards me changed. It started with him saying things that weren't particularly nice and then it just got worse from there.

"Oh." Was all I said in response "You don't think they'll give it to him do you?"

"I don't know girly." She looked me dead in the eye "From what I know you didn't give them a reason of why you wanted to leave him."

The air in the room seemed to become thicker and I realised the mistake that my ten year old self had made. When I had asked to leave they had asked me why. I hadn't replied to that question swearing to myself I would never speak of it, and I still don't.

"You know that without your reason for wanting to leave may affect their judgement." She continued.

"I know" I replied. Closing my eyes not sure on what to say other then I know it's true.

"I sense that maybe you would like some time to think it over." She said "However I will not lie to you, they have asked me to find out, and if you decide to tell me than they are taking my word that what I tell them is what you said. So if they should come asking before you have come back to me what is it that you would like me to say?"

I looked up at that and thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"Sod off." I replied, Aunty chuckled at that and I laughed lightly along with her.

"I am sure that is a very clear message for both Carnaby and them, no?" She chuckled

I shrugged whilst saying "Maybe."

"Whisky?" Aunty asked, to which I accepted the offered glass.

Out of the alcohols I had tried whisky was my favourite. Something about it always had me coming back to it.

We both sat in companionable silence, just enjoying the taste of the whisky and our thoughts. Although god only knows what Aunty was thinking. For me I had decided that I would think about the issue with my dad later. For now I was preparing my plan of revenge for, what I know understand as, their traditional new girl prank.

The girls were having a party tomorrow on Saturday and from what Annabelle had said they were a riot, apparently quite literally. I also heard that they have a bar open to all students that must mean that most of them will probably have hangovers on Sunday. So using what Aunty gave me I will catch them off guard tomorrow and hopefully give them all the fright of their life. Which also reminds me that I need to find out if the school has one those intercom systems for the head to talk to the students.

"Aunty?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"Yes girly?" She replied.

"Do you have an intercom?" I asked.

"Only one that goes to the front desk so I can talk to Beverly." She replied. "Why dear?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. Thankfully I have got used to this look when teachers used to integrate me when they thought I had pulled a prank. Sometimes they were right and it was me but sometimes it wasn't. If it wasn't me it was always one of the brave younger ones at the school, who by my influence, had decided they didn't like some of the teachers.

"Oh no reason really." I said innocently "It could have been useful."

She chuckled at that.

"Planning on using were you?" She questioned.

"Yes and I was rather looking forward to it as well." I admitted.

"Hmm, then I assume whatever you were planning on using it for you haven't just abandoned ship with the plan?" She inquired mischievously.

"Certainly not Aunty. That would be no fun now, would it?" I said.

"Haha," She laughed "that's my girl. Now be gone. I'm sure you have preparations to make."

She winked at me then motioned to the door. I chuckled but nodded all the same and made my way to the door. Throwing a quick goodbye over my shoulder I walked down the corridor back towards the stairs and the dorms. She was right I did have some things that needed to be done before Tomorrow and I didn't have very long. I have a feeling that the girls of St Trinian's won't be expecting what is coming their way. Especially from a new girl.


	10. Prank Prep

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I lost inspiration of what to write. Here's chapter 10 anyway. Disclaimer, I do not own St Trinians. No matter how hard I wish.**

~*Amelia's POV*~

After the last bell of the school day, almost all of the girls had gone to help get ready for the party. All of the older ones had gone, leaving only a handful of the first years and a couple who were older than them. Without drawing too much attention to myself, I started up the stairs as silent as possible. When no one noticed me walking away from where pretty much all the girls were headed, I proceed up the stairs faster not really bothering whether I made noise or not.

When I made it to the dorm I entered and scanned the room just in case one of the older girls were here. Seeing that no one was in, apart from some harmless first years who were in their part of the dorm watching a YouTube video on how to play poker, it was all clear for what I needed to do. As not to set the first years on alert, I was going to do everything as casually as possible and if one of them got curious I had some money that I could tip them off with.

I reached under my bed and pulled out the standard draw that everyone has under their bed and searched through the clothing in the back right corner for the packet. The packet was small and plastic like a sandwich bag and contained itching powder, to anyone who didn't know what it was it would have looked like some kind of drug. I found it hidden between the fold in a t-shirt.

I picked it up and walked over to Annabelle's bed, which was next to mine, and pulled back the covers. I would feel guilty probably after she realised what was going on and that it was me who did it. Then again she had played a part in the prank against me. The prank they had played had left some bruises behind. Some of the catapults must have been set slightly different so when they fired at me they were a lot faster and harder than the others.

I have planned a different separate thing for some of the leading individuals who were involved. For Annabelle it was the itching powder in the bed. Polly would be getting a surprise message the next time she used her laptop. And last but not least, Kelly who would be receiving a rather loud welcoming back to her room off the side of the dorm.

I sprinkled the powder on the bed, as evenly as possible, and then put some on top of the duvet. I left her pillow itching powder free, it may be a vengeful prank but I wasn't quite that cruel. Looking at the bed satisfied with my work, I left to hide the remaining powder back where it belonged.

I didn't dare touch Polly's computer or Kelly's room yet. I knew both girls would probably be back to get changed, so would Annabelle but I doubt she would use her bed in that time. I lead down on my bed enjoying the silence in the dorm. The only other time that it was this silent was when everyone had fallen asleep. Even then sometimes a geek would be awake and tinkering with a laptop or some other electrical device. It was very rare that any others would be awake.

Just as I had closed my eyes, Andrea entered the dorm and relayed an order from Kelly to me.

"Kelly wants you down in the hall helping." She stated whilst standing awkwardly by the side of my bed and looking somewhat annoyed.

I sighed but nodded all the same and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I put my shoes on and untucked my school shirt from my jeans. I hated skirts so I decided it would be better to wear black skinny jeans, which I was more comfortable in.

I walked with Andrea out of the dorm and decided I would walk with her to the hall.

"So, what does Kelly need help with?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"She don't need help with people putting up the decorations and stuff, its jus' the organising." She explained "Most of the girls putting up the banners are first years."

"Ah." I said in response. "Now that would make sense as to why she needs the help."

Andrea chuckled and smiled at me.

"Don't worry though. Once you get through the hell of organising the party's a blast." She consoled.

"Hell?" I asked curious of why she used that word.

"Yeh. You know us." She said with an evil grin. "We are St Trinians' girls after all, we may be great but we're a bit rowdy sometimes."

"I've noticed." I said with a chuckle.

We had reached the doors to the hall, apparently the canteen was turned into a bar when there was a party. I knew that once I entered I wouldn't be coming back out until the place was ready, which meant that once the party had started I would need to slip off and set up the pranks.


	11. Party Pooper

~*Amelia's POV*~

The hall was finally up to standards for a Trinians party and the bar was set and ready to supply drinks. Kelly had put me in charge of overseeing the first years who were transporting the drink from one of the basements, where it was kept.

I walked back up to the dorms with everyone to get changed, no doubt. When we got there all the girls went to their respected area and I went to my small space next to Annabelle. I had noticed that Annabelle fitted in perfectly but she had her own space, she didn't look like she fitted in with any of the cliques either. It made sense that she had her own space I guess. I noticed she would spend most of her time with Kelly, who being head girl probably couldn't be in a clique.

"Are you alright?" Annabelle's concerned voice reached my ears and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, why?" I assured.

"It's just you were staring at me." She said flatly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologised, embarrassed I had spaced out staring at her.

She seemed to lighten up after I apologised, like she had suspected me to be staring at her because I was judging. She went back to getting ready then I noticed that the girls weren't changing. They were only toughing up make-up and altering their uniform slightly where it had been changed during activities of the day.

"Umm...Annabelle?" I called her quietly.

"Yeah?" She said

"Why is everyone staying in their uniform?"

"Oh, it's because another school is attending and something else to do with pride for our school probably." She explained.

After that I decided to do the same, not that there was much for me to do. My black skinny jeans hadn't changed during the day and my shirt was just as plain as ever. The way I wore my uniform didn't look anything like St Trinians, I had never had the opportunity to alter or change the way a school uniform looked. I was stumped by this and had no idea how I would change it anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party had started and it was a riot, just like Annabelle and Andrea had warned. Lots of people were on the dance floor, some were stupid dancing others were better and were showing off. Girls were sat around the circular tables that had been put up and were talking with friends, others were off in corners snogging some of the boys from the other attending school, which of course was an all-boys school. Some were sat at the bar chatting and drinking, even the first years were purchasing alcohol that they otherwise wouldn't be allowed to drink. The band of St Trinians was on the stage playing the music that people were dancing to.

I was currently watching Kelly and Annabelle who were dancing. Kelly was making a joke of grinding against Annabelle, who was laughing and blushing at her best friends actions. Chelsea who was nearby was laughing along with Kelly at Annabelle, whilst she danced with some of the boys from the other school.

I was watching and observing people from a seat in the corner of the room with a glass of whiskey and my own company. A few people had approached me, like Andrea, who had come and talked to me for a bit before she saw a guy on the dance floor who sparked her interest. I was waiting for the moment when most people would be to drunk or involved in the dancing to notice someone leaving the party.

An hour maybe two went by and it was coming up close to midnight, the party had started at four when everyone was in the hall. The room all of sudden went quiet and I thought the band had given up playing. That was when I noticed they had started a new song but it was quieter than the others. Practically all of the girls made their way onto the dance floor, leaving a very small proportion of the student body around the outside, not dancing. It was only once the song got going did I hear the lyrics.

" _We are the best, so screw the rest!_

 _We do as we damn well please!_

 _Until the end, St Trinians!"_

It was their school song, which I probably should have guessed they had, and it was being led by Kelly. Kelly was walking through the crowd of students with a bottle of bear held above her head. She had a look of extreme pride about her and all of the other girls looked the same, even the ones not dancing.

I made to exit the room, this would be the perfect opportunity to get out. Before I left I gave the room a last quick sweep to see if anyone was watching, there wasn't thankfully. So I slipped out the double doors quietly and unnoticed, but not before I caught the look Annabelle was giving Kelly. The look was one of pride, defiantly but there was something else there as well. She had been looking at Kelly, which figures. Every time Kelly turned her back Annabelle always managed to give away just a bit of an emotion, love? I couldn't be sure whether it was but I had caught Kelly once giving Annabelle's retreating back the same look.

Pushing the thought of Kelly and Annabelle aside I opened the door to the dorm and entered. It was, as I predicted, completely empty. Someone had left the lights on as well, which made it easier to see and meant I didn't have to stumble across the whole dorm to the light switch. I walked briskly over to the geeks section and started looking for Polly's laptop. I found it on top of her bedside table with its lid left open. I sat down on the bed where Polly had been sitting when everyone was getting ready.

Of course Polly put the lock screen up to stop people getting onto it. Earlier during the week, when I was planning against them, I knew that this was what I wanted to do to get back at Polly. So while she was off doing a perimeter check, I installed a camera above where she usually sits. It was a spare on from the ICT class, so it wouldn't be missed when the geeks came to check the security cameras. From the recording of Polly logging onto her laptop I managed to figure out her password.

I wasn't the biggest wiz with computers and technology but I knew more than most people did. Well I knew enough to be able to hack Polly's computer so that every time she logged on before her desktop came up she would receive a message that would be reading:

" _WARNING: Some of the cookies from the website_ _ **/gayporn**_ _have been permanently saved to the zip folder; 'St Trinians Pictures'."_

I did this by changing the programing for the start-up of the laptop ever so slightly and leaving my own message behind. The next step would be to add some photos to the zip file that was on here. I knew the zip file was there because Polly had shown me some pictures from the start of the year. When she had I noticed the folder was a zip folder, this meant that anything in the folder couldn't be taken out but it could be added.

I searched the internet for inappropriate pictures and found quite a few that would be good enough. I saved them all to the zip folder and then cleared the parts of the internet history that showed me searching the images. I then went and checked the folder for the images I had saved. As expected they were all there.

Two out of three pranks complete, one more to go.

I placed Polly's laptop back where it belonged and went to find what I would need for the next prank. I went back to my draw under the bed, this time pulling out a packet of party poppers and a siren. The siren was a pranking siren and could be used to record a simple warning message then a siren would go off. This would repeat until it is stopped by someone. The siren is easily trigger, like a gun when you want to fire it. The siren is in the shape of a megaphone and was the gift that Aunty gave me. As for the party poppers I would be attaching them to the bathroom door.

Before I could begin to put the prank up and together I needed to get into the head girls room. I sat on my bed for a moment facing the door opposite it. I knew that Kelly locked it with a key that she kept with her. However I also knew that Annabelle had a spare. I just need to think where Annabelle would have put it.

Then it hit me, Annabelle has a box underneath her bed that she puts things she treasures in. The lock on that would be easy enough to pick. I grabbed to hair clips off the side of her bed side closet and pulled out the box from the side. I used the hair pins to unlock it, the lock was surprisingly better than I thought so it took me an extra minute than I wanted to get in.

Once in I tried not to look at most of the stuff in there, I mean it is her privet stuff. I found the key without having to move to many things aside. I picked it up and left the box open on the floor half hidden under her bed and walked over to the head girl's door.

Here goes nothing, I thought.

The door opened with a satisfying click and I entered triumphantly. Not really wanting to spend too much time doing this, conscious that someone might notice my absence at the party. I rushed back out to collect the party poppers and the siren. I used a stall and attached the siren to the ceiling above the door, I did this on the inside of the room so that no one would notice it until it was set off. I then attached a piece of string, that I had stolen, to the trigger and then to the door itself. The string was loose so that it would be pulled tight when the door was fully open, which would set of the siren by pulling the trigger.

With that set I looked around her room, it was of a good size with a double bed placed in the centre of the wall on the left side. The bed had space either side that was occupied by two small bedside closets like the ones that we all had in the dorm. There was a window at the other end of the room, it had a window seat with cushions and a book was left upside down marking a page. There was a desk against the right wall that had a laptop on and other books and bits of paper and a stationery pot. Next to the desk was a door, presumably her personal bathroom.

I opened the door and sure enough it lead to a slightly messy bathroom. Mostly different bottles of stuff lay around, things that I had never heard of. Mostly it was the brands on the bottle that I hadn't heard of, other times it was what was in the bottles.

Ignoring the bottles and slight mess, I grabbed the chair that I had also used to put the siren up and pulled it over to the bathroom. I stepped onto the chair and used the same cello tape to attach the poppers to the door frame. I then attached the strings from them to the door on the outside of the door, thankfully the strings on them reached.

I then grabbed the chairs and the equipment I had used and exited her room, I used the key to lock the door and then placed that back in the box. I made the box look as identical as I had found it and placed that back where Annabelle had placed it. I stood up and looked around the dorm everything was as it should look, nothing stood out or looked suspicious. I had removed the camera from above Polly's station earlier when I left her the message.

I made my way back down to the party making a pit stop at the ICT rooms to drop off the camera. When I re-entered the party everything was as it pretty much had been an hour and a half ago. Obviously the people had moved about got drinks and stopped and started dancing, but it didn't look as though they suspected me missing. I sat at one of the stools by the bar and ordered another whiskey, I just couldn't keep away from it.

After about another hour or so the party had died down and Miss Fritton had come in to close it to an end. The girls who had fallen asleep at their seats in the room or on the floor were left there. The rest made their way to the dorm slowly. Some girls were using their friends for support, too drunk to walk themselves. Somehow Kelly, Annabelle and Taylor found me in the mass of people walking up the stairs.

"Ya know, you is a proper party pooper ain't ya?" Taylor said whilst walking slightly wonkily up the stairs beside me.

"Am I?" I replied

"Yeah, I didn't see you on the dance floor once tonight." Annabelle said, there was a look in her and Kelly's eyes, which said that they knew I had left.

I shrugged and said, "I don't like parties." which is true, I hated them in fact.


	12. Surprise?

A/N: Here's chapter 12, I may, may not update for a while. It just depends whether my family allow me to be 'anti-social' whilst on holiday.

Disclaimer as usual.

~*Kelly's POV*~

The party was brilliant, the girls needed to be let loose once in a while. Especially the first years, if not occupied or interested in something they could cause a lot of damage with pranks. But still, the pranks they did were hilarious. The party was to celebrate the heist, it was a complete success. Sure we had some things that faltered along the way but it was still successful. To be honest that was all that really mattered to the girls tonight.

Miss Fritton had just called off the party and it was now three in the morning. I tagged along in the mass of girls walking up the main staircase. I was walking with Belle and Taylor, who were chatting ideally beside me. I watched the girls around me, making sure no one was falling backwards down the stairs or needed help getting up them. Fortunately no one needed help and those who did already had it.

I saw Amelia up ahead and grabbed Annabelle's wrist to pull her along and catch up with the new girl. Annabelle grabbed hold of Taylor's wrist, who almost fell down the stairs by the sudden movement. Taylor had been drinking quite a lot of Tequila and was finding it hard to walk in a straight line. It was quite funny actually, she almost squashed one of the twins earlier and they had thrown a load of glitter back at her.

We caught up with Amelia who was slowly making her way up the stairs, she seemed in deep concentration. That was until Taylor stumbled up beside her and told her she was a 'party pooper'.

"Am I?" Was all the girl said in reply.

This stumped the alcohol riddled chav, who couldn't reply to her question. I chuckled along with Annabelle, who was next to say something to the girl.

"Yeah, I didn't see you on the dance floor once tonight." Annabelle asked giving her best shot at a drunk knowing look. I mimicked Annabelle to see whether maybe the girl would crack and say where she had gone if the two of us were doing it. However it didn't work, she just shrugged it off instead.

"I don't like parties." She masked her emotions when saying that.

She seemed like she was far away when she said that. Me and Annabelle had made an agreement; that whenever we were talking to the girl, one would speak the other would observe. We made the agreement because we were both curious to know more about the girl that kept herself just a little distant. Amelia didn't keep herself distant enough to be classed as anti-social or mysterious, she kept herself at arm's length. In reach to get to know but just far enough away to not be involved with anyone.

The girl hadn't expressed herself very much while she had been here, just kept as low as possible. The only things that I really knew about her was; she was Annabelle's half-sister, she didn't like skirts, prankster, lived in an orphanage and doesn't like parties. Besides this she was almost a complete stranger. She sure acted like a St Trinain most of the time, we just wanted to know more about her. Miss Fritton knew about her past, as she does with every girl who attends here, but usually she would tell me about them as well.

"Why?" Annabelle asked her innocently.

The girl hesitated for a moment, but recovered quickly enough for Annabelle not to notice.

"Because I'm not much of a people person." The excuse would have been a valid response, enough to throw most people off, but her voice sounded uncertain at the end. This time Annabelle noticed.

"You don't sound too sure there, Amelia." I stated, letting a fraction of my curiosity take over my voice.

Her face went back to the emotionless mask and she shifted her weight whilst walking. My next question would have to target why she was uncomfortable. Annabelle gave me a sideways glance, telling me it was my turn to take over. Sighing, I swapped places with Annabelle. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to let it go that easy.

"So, how come you're not much of a people person?" I asked her but she didn't respond.

I turned to Annabelle and raised an eyebrow at her to see if she knew. Belle shrugged her shoulders, so I turned back to Amelia. That was when I noticed she was just walking along with the crowd eyes fixed on a point ahead. Of course she would have to be away with the fairies now, wouldn't she?

I decided it may be best to leave her in her thoughts. We were all entering the dorm, the girls would have fifteen minutes before lights out. Although most of the girls had already changed out of their uniform and had found their beds. Some had even flopped on their beds still wearing their uniform. I walked with Belle and Amelia, who had come back from the land of the fairies, to their beds. They both started getting ready for bed whilst I watched the rest of the girls in the dorm. That's when I noticed Polly's face.

"What's up Pol?" I asked her, she looked up at me with a serious expression.

I walked over to where she was sat at a desk with her laptop on, looking at the screen. A few of the older girls had noticed what was going on, so came over to investigate. Chelsea, Andrea and Bianca, one of the younger chavs who wasn't completely smashed, came over and behind Polly to look at the screen. All three of them upon seeing the screen had burst into laughter.

I pushed through with Annabelle and Amelia at my side. I looked at the screen that read;

" _WARNING: Some of the cookies from the website /gayporn have been permanently saved to the zip folder; 'St Trinians Pictures'."_

Annabelle sniggered and Amelia was laughing along with the rest. I couldn't help but snigger myself.

"I didn't 'ave ya down as that kina person Polly." Bianca said between laughs and giggles.

"I'm not that kind of person." Polly said hotly back, irritated by what had happened to her laptop.

"Alright girls! That's enough, go back to your beds." I instructed the chav, totty and emo.

Amelia and Annabelle stayed looking amusedly and puzzled by the screen.

"Someone has tampered with my laptop." Polly said sharply.

"O.K. But Polly, people pull pranks like that all the time here. Why such a big deal?" I asked her, she pursed her lips.

"The only people who know my password is me and you, Kelly. No one else does, not even the geeks for this exact same reason." Polly stated matter of factly.

"So what, you think I did it?" I said defensively, Polly shook her head.

"No." She said, "But it would have had to have been someone who knew their way around computers and technology."

"Alright then, I keep an eye out for anyone in ICT who isn't a geek but pretty good with computers. That's all we can do for now I think." I said, then I thought. "Have you checked this folder for any kind of difference?"

Polly shook her head.

"Do that now if you want, but for now I need to get this lot to bed." I said, letting the authoritive side take over.

I motioned Belle and Amelia back to their beds. Whilst they followed my order I walked over to the light switch and called lights out. The dorm room went pitch black but I knew my way enough to get the key from my shoe and put it in the door to my room. I unlocked the door and removed the key. What I didn't expect was what came next.

An ear-splitting siren went off throughout the whole dorm, the lights were turned on from the other light switch by the entrance to the dorm. I covered my ears in reflex as did most other girls. That was when I heard what was being played on the siren.

" _Warning! Jones is on crack! I repeat, Jones is on crack! Prepare for bitch mode!"_

A constant replay of that and the siren didn't help the matter, I was ready to explode. Whoever had done this was in for a shocker. Once I had let the girls who were sober enough enjoy the moment, I snapped.

"Who was it?!" I raised my voice and the laughter stopped, the only thing louder than my voice was the siren. "Own up now and I may be just a little forgiving!"

I looked around all the faces in the dorm, no one dared look me in the eye. The only one who had was Polly, and I knew it wasn't her because she had been done by this person too. My eyes swept across most of the dorm until they found Belle, who was sat on her bed scratching her back like crazy. I furrowed my brow at her in question and she groaned agitatedly in response, then said.

"I think someone put itching powder in my bed." She explained, whilst moving her hands to her legs to scratch them as well.

The anger inside me flared just that bit more and my eyes continued across the dorm, towards the first years. I stopped short when I had just got to them. I then redirected my gaze at the only girl other than Polly to meet my gaze. Amelia. She looked straight back at me her eyes wide and slightly apologetic.

"Surprise?" She said weakly, the nerve of some people. She had guts, I'll give her that.

"I think we might need a little chat. Don't you, Fritton?" I directed it at Amelia, though Belle looked over when I said Fritton.

I gave Belle a dismissive look and motioned for Amelia to follow. Amelia gulped just visibly enough for me to see and didn't move. It was only until I almost had to growl at her did she find her legs and move. Just as she passed Annabelle's bed, where Belle was still sat, she turned and said.

"Shower, use soap or shower gel and when you get out use hand cream or something like that to sooth the skin where you itched."

After saying this she turned back 'round and continued following me after I started walking again. Annabelle got up and grabbed her towel following us out the dorm silently and turning the opposite direction towards the showers. We took the other direction and made our way up to the roof.


	13. Truth is Out

**A/N: Turns out being anti-social on a holiday is not an option. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Unhappy to be a disclaimer.**

~*Annabelle POV*~

She did it. No she didn't, she couldn't have. But she admitted to it.

Was the sound of me, inside my head, struggling to believe that Amelia had been the one to pull that off. She was new, yes that didn't necessarily mean that she couldn't prank but still, she is new. According to Kelly not one of the new girls have ever done something back to their traditional welcome. Maybe that was why Kelly was angry because she was unprepared.

Walking in a bit of a daze, I went into the shower room and put my towel on a peg and my cloths nearby. I used the black spray paint I had bought to cover the camera. Then stood under the only working showerhead. Once under the warm water I could already feel the itching starting to ease off, along with the daze of shock.

Anger started to rise in me. All the time that she has been here I have been trying my hardest to be nice. Putting our messy past behind me, forgetting about it so that I actually tried to understand her. But this, this had broken my patience. I was fed up of her being secretive about herself. I don't even know what her relationship with 'Dad' is like. I mean does she like him? Does she hate him?

The thought of the man brought new waves of anger, heightening my anger to a new level. With that I shut the shower off with more force then necessary and angrily got dressed to go and confront the little bitch. I knew that Kelly would have taken her to the roof, it's the only place without security cameras. I stormed down the halls too angry to care whether someone followed me or watched on CCTV.

~*Amelia POV*~

Nose to nose, eye to eye. That was how we, me and Kelly Jones could be seen on the roof. Both of our breathing was controlled deep breaths. We were staring each other down. She said I was secretive, I said she was nosy, a pretty lame thing to say back to someone who wanted to know something.

This had happened before and because of it I had lost one of the only friends I had ever had. They became mad with me for not telling them and then they didn't speak to me for weeks. This led to me doing things I probably shouldn't and soon enough I was kicked out the school and back at the orphanage, waiting for the next new start. I didn't want that to happen again. Not ever.

Finally Kelly's patience resolved and she stepped back with a frustrated growl. She locked eyes with me once again.

"Why?" She said, questioned the reason to an unknown event.

The question caught me off guard and I didn't know what she meant. Why to what? The secretiveness and being distant? That was precaution, leaving enough space so that you can run. I played it safe and dumb like always.

"What do you mean why?" I asked back.

"You know exactly what I mean." She snapped and then clarified, "The being all distant and secretive, just why? Miss Fritton won't tell me and she always, _always_ , tells me."

I stood still, unmoving and displaying no emotion as best I could. Kelly was a nice person and the kind of person that you would want on your side if anything bad happened. Things I had kept in the dark so long and now, everything seemed to be resurfacing. Questions were being asked, questions I didn't want to answer knowing that a deeper explanation would be needed.

That when the door to the roof flew open and Annabelle stormed through it. She was angry, angrier then I had ever seen her.

"It was him wasn't it? He put you up to it, the itching powder in my bed!" She half shouted and questioned, a small curious glow in her eyes.

"Huh?" Was the only word that seemed to fit, I had absolutely no idea what, or who it seemed, she was talking about.

"I'm on about farther, it was him wasn't it? Probably paid you off as well!" She was channelling anger at me that I didn't know she had. The question was anger at who, me or dad? I hated him, but did she? Time to find out.

"Why would I do that for him?! Him of all people!" I raised my voice to just below a shout.

"I don't know, maybe because he probably has a decent relationship with you?" Annabelle shout back at me.

I shook my head in disbelief she was under the impression that we got along, which we very much did not. I laughed darkly at her last question.

"You really believe that I could have a decent relationship with a man who left me in an orphanage, took me back out at age nine, and then put me back in again!" I quipped back, my voice rising as I went along, letting out all the pent up anger at my farther. "A guy that now Aunty has custardy of me wants me back! The guy, the only guy out of all the foster carers and people that looked after me, the one that mistreated and neglected me! Yeah sure our relationship is swell!"

At this point I hadn't noticed that Miss Fritton had joined us on the roof and had heard most of our 'conversation'. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of that horrid week with my farther. I looked at Annabelle, whose face was crestfallen, as well as the others. Although Aunty tried to hide it but the look was still there.

I may have exaggerated a little when I said 'mistreated' but to be honest what he did is probably classed as the same thing. It didn't start instantly, the first thing that happened was the visit to Annabelle and her mother and when that went badly, he blamed me. Said horrible things like 'you're a mistake' and all of that. I could deal with that, I had that before from a dodgy character who had once looked after me. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt to hear it. The worst of it was when he used to lock me outside. He used to make me stay in the shed when I had done something wrong, accident or not. I had a mattress in there on the floor and I had a blanket. The longest time I was ever out there was about a day and a bit. That day was the worst of the shed punishments, starting on the evening of a storm.

 _My head whipped to the side as the back of his hand hit my check. It was the first time he had ever gone as far as hitting me. He had always threatened to before but never followed it through. That was why it shocked me._

" _Don't you ever speak to me that way young lady!" He almost screamed at my face. The smell of alcohol washed over my face like unpleasant fan._

 _He was drunk, so drunk he was struggling to walk, his speech was slurred and he was mad. Really mad. I stayed where I was too scared to move. Too terrified to do anything. I had called the orphanage earlier told them I wanted to go back, they said they would pick me up in a couple of days' time._

 _He grabbed my right upper arm and dragged me along to the back door, wobbling all over the place. Ever since his ex-wife had rejected him the other day, he had been drinking. In his moments of drunkenness he would call me names, throw insults at me and lock me outside to go to 'my shed'._

 _He threw me through the back door as per usual. Tonight it was raining heavily and dark clouds were about, a storm on the way no doubt. I ran across the scruffy garden and towards the shed, my shed. Although supposed to be something of a punishment, it was sometimes more of a sanctuary._

 _I lay down on the small mattress and fell asleep uncomfortably waiting for morning and the end of this punishment._

Small tears had fallen down my face while the memory had played itself back to me. Miss Fritton was the first to move, she approached me with a sadness in her eyes.

"I think you know what I'm going to ask." She said quietly.

If the stupid court wanted to know then they had their bloody evidence now, Aunty was just polite enough to ask first. At least it would make a strong argument to not be placed in my father's custardy. I only nodded to her unasked question and she nodded back, she then left the roof and went presumably back to her office. Annabelle was the first to speak into the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Don't be." Was my reply, "It's not your doing and besides it makes it easier knowing you hate him as well."

"But I never said I hated him." She responded confused at how I had worked it out.

"When you were shouting, well, you couldn't have been that angry at me for pulling a simple prank. The question you directed at me was about him, so if not angry at me then who? Presumably the person that you brought into the conversation straight away. As for hating, I know you're mad at him and going by the person that I saw, well, not many people like that kind of person." I finished my rather long explanation.

Annabelle just blinked at me, clearly not expecting that kind of an answer. Kelly on the other hand just laughed, it was a short but genuine laugh. We both looked at her.

"Are you sure you're not a geek? Or Sherlock Holmes for that matter." She said whilst chuckling slightly.

I wiped away the tears that had escaped and said, "Quite sure." We all chuckled then fell into silence. It was short lived though. Annabelle crossed the few stride that were between us and engulfed me in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I jumped at the gesture and stood stock still, unprepared. Not really being a 'huggy' kind of person in the first place didn't help.

She laughed at me and told me to 'loosen up' and then said to Kelly "get your ass over her before I set the twins on you". At this Kelly quickly moved towards us at almost a run. Annabelle one arm back and waited expectantly for Kelly to join for a group hug.

"Seriously?" Kelly asked almost looking disgusted, hugging obviously wasn't her thing either.

Annabelle nodded cheerily, too used to Kelly to be offended. I soon relaxed in the girls grip and lifted my arms to put one around each. They both smiled encouragingly at me and I smiled back. One of the rarer bigger smile that I could give.


	14. About Time

**A/N: Here's some more brain food, some Kelly and Annabelle action in this one. More than what's been in the others. Biggest chapter yet so enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer and blah blah blah.**

~*Amelia*~

It was humid, hot and sticky. Obviously my favourite kind of weather. Humid always meant that at some point in the next couple of days there would be a thunderstorm, yay. Just my luck. However for the moment I decided it would be best to not let it bother me and to just enjoy the school and all its perks.

I was sat in English class staring out the window next to me that overlooked part of the grounds. Which was nothing much to see, just a load of grass and a few trees at the edge of the premises. I wasn't paying much attention to what Miss Dickens was saying. Apparently she had noticed too and decided to call me out on it.

"Miss Fritton, if you would be so kind as to pay attention in my class maybe next time I will not make you read your work. Proceed to reading the first paragraph of your story." She instructed.

I sighed unhappily and thought about my options. Read the first part of our assigned story or have 'detention' most likely. The later sounded more appealing.

"I don't want to." I said back bored of the conversation already. I knew where this would lead, having been down that road so many times before.

She sighed, frustrated with me already. She didn't give me any instructions just pointed to my book and me, then pointed at the door. She had had more patience with me the last time. We almost had a full blown argument because I wouldn't read it out.

She had assigned us a piece of work that was supposed to be given in at the end of term. It had to be a story, it could be as long or short as we liked but it had to be ours. An original story, something never done before. I had always refused to read it out, not because I hadn't started but because nothing I wrote seemed to be any good. I had written out several different plans for a story, some about normal life others about aliens.

I sighed as I reached the door to the classroom Miss always sent me to, languages. Kelly and Annabelle were in this class. Language classes were a mix of different aged students, as were most of the other subjects at this school. I knocked twice on the wooden door. I was told to enter once the teacher saw me she shook her head, in what was either disbelief or disapproval. Not being sure which it was I chose to just ignore it and went and sat at my usual seat near the back of the room. Once sat down I pulled my book out in front of me and began coming up with ideas about what I could do for my story. Soon enough the bell rang and everyone made their way out of class.

Belle, I had started calling her this when she complained that everyone else did and she couldn't see why I didn't, fell in stride with me as I walked toward the dorms with most other people. Kelly had to give Aunty a small report at the end of every school week on a Friday to say if anything had happened or not. Nothing ever really did happen so it was usually a quick visit.

"You know you really should try not to get kicked out of class." Annabelle spoke up as we walked up the stairs.

"It's not my fault. I, well…" I trailed off not really knowing what to use as an excuse.

She looked at me smugly as if a point had been proven but seeing as she never really specified that point, I didn't feel guilty or as if I had done something wrong. I shook my head and continued up the stairs in silence not really in the mood to make conversation. Then she asked the dreaded question, the question that had been sitting on my brain all day.

"When do you think we will have a thunderstorm?" she asked, "It's been ridiculously humid and I don't think I can stand it much longer.

"Yeah, me too." Agreeing was always better then arguing or explaining. I didn't really want to have to explain about my hate, well, fear of the storms.

When we made it to the dorm it had started to rain, heavily. The windows that were placed on the side of the roof looked as though they had been painted a miserable bruised looking grey. Splats of water pelted the windows and could be heard hitting the roof in the same merciless manner. Most people were just ignoring the beating sound and darkness of the weather. Someone had turned the lights on, making it just a tad easier to see. The rain and now the wind was making me nervous, it had been years since I had experienced a thunderstorm.

Seven years to be precise. Seven years since the day I was locked out in my shed. Seven years since I had experienced a thunderstorm in that shed.

The evening went on as normal really, someone came in after we had just finished tea shouting about a thunderstorm that was supposed to hit us around ten or eleven this evening. The geek who had shouted this out also said that it was a storm that was sweeping the nation. Whipee for us…not. Kelly had come back earlier telling me that Aunty disapproved of my being chucked out of English class four times in a week, almost every day. Except Monday, before all this humidity had started. From then on everyone was in the dorm chatting and just enjoying the start to their weekend. The whole evening I sat with Kelly, Annabelle, Chelsea, Polly, Andrea and the twins.

The twins had just bounced off excitedly to go and do whatever it was first years do here. That was when Chelsea suggested we played something. The only trouble being that nobody knew what to play, so Chelsea, being a lot smarter than she let on, came up with a game before anybody else did. Of course her being a totty influenced what that game was.

"Right so here's how 'Dare to Kiss' is going to work." she started to explain, "We'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to kiss someone. That someone will be determined by the rest of the group."

Oh. Dear. God. If there is one game on earth that I didn't want to play it would be this game. Saying that kiss chase would be just as bad or seven minutes in heaven. I mean how this game would be any good in an all-girls school. Then again it would make it more interesting and amusing, I suppose. I looked at the rest of the group no one seemed as bothered about this as I was, well, that was apart from Andrea. She looked pale but that was probably just how she always looked.

Time for me to make a quick exit and I planned to Andrea with seeing as she looked uncomfortable as well.

"Andrea are you alright you're looking a bit pale?" I said, trying to sound more concerned than desperate.

The others laughed and thought it was funny. Defiantly her usual pale colour. I tried my best to give Andrea a discrete look that said 'get me out of here'. Thankfully she noticed and played along instantly, which was a bonus.

"Actually I do feel a bit sick." Unfortunately Andrea's acting skills weren't the best.

She stood up quickly and walked round to where I was sat and pulled me up quickly. We made it halfway across the space to the dorm entrance before Kelly stopped us.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" She said knowingly. Even though I wasn't facing her I could hear the smirk on her face. I turned slowly and played the innocent school girl.

"To medical, Andrea feels sick you know?" It came out as more of a question, a subtle plea.

She laughed and walked up to me. She was stood in front of me, closer than she usually would, smirked and leaned down slightly and put her mouth next to my ear. She then whispered to me,

"Don't be scared of Chelsea's stupid games, they never usually mean anything." She consoled me "It is after all only a dare."

She leaned back and looked me in the eye and then said louder so that the other could hear.

"Oh and by the way the game has already started." Her eyes sparkled in a rare display of mischief.

Now she had me confused. I crinkled my eyebrows and looked at the floor in my confusion. I opened my mouth to say something and at the same time looked up. I never got to say what I wanted. Lips were placed upon mine and two hands were gripping the front of my shirt to stop me from running away. I panicked and stumbled backwards. It clearly being my day, there was something behind me and I fell. Pulling Kelly with me, who basically had a death grip on my shirt. We both yelped in surprise and she fell on top of me.

Not only was I know blushing but had probably managed to smear Kelly's lipstick across my face somewhere. And to make it worse she was now sat astride me, smirking down at me. To say the least I was mortified. The rest of the group, even Andrea and some of the other people who had seen were in hysterics.

"That eager, huh?" She teased, to my embarrassment I could feel my blush deepening.

To my delight she got up off me and offered a hand, which I took gratefully. She made a point of grabbing mine and Andreas' wrists to pull us back to the circle. We reluctantly sat back down in our places at the circle. At least the game help take my mind off the thunderstorm.

I lost count of how many times the bottle was spun. As we went along it seemed more and more people began to join in. The bottle was being spun once again, this time by me. We changed the rule of the rest of the group decides who, since there was too many of us now. Now the rule was whoever had a turn last would spin the bottle and chose the next target. Yes I had the bottle land on me much to my disappointment. Polly, who was before me, chose Chelsea and due to my hesitations and unwillingness, Chelsea decided to move the game along and came over and kissed me. Much to my surprise. The bottle slowed to a stop and landed on Annabelle. I already knew who she was going to kiss.

To make it a bit more interesting, I stood up and walked over to Annabelle. The rest of the group were watching intently to see what I was doing. Once I got to Belle, I crouched in front of her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Enjoy my choice Annabelle. You may not get another chance to do this." She stared back at me blankly, so I leaned back in and whispered to her again.

"I'm on about that girl you've got the hots for, Kelly." When I pulled back she looked at me with wide eyes, and of course she tried to deny.

"No!" She protested, "I do not!"

I shook my head and laughed at the deep blush that had appeared across her cheeks.

"Well go on, once in a lifetime." I both reminded and teased.

She sat staring wide eyed at me in disbelief, probably disbelief that I know. The cogs seemed to be turning and after another minute of her just sitting there. She stood and said to me,

"Remind me to thank you later. If all goes accordingly." She smirked when saying the last part, making my eyebrows raise in question and her smirk widen.

Then she did something so un-Annabelle like, I didn't think it possible. She locked eyes with Kelly and walked across the circle. Kelly apparently couldn't help the small smirk that danced onto her lips. When Annabelle reached Kelly, she sat in her lap, wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck and kissed her. Kelly responded by wrapping her arms around Annabelle's waist.

I let them do this for about thirty more seconds then cleared my throat, before things got a little too heated to be stopped. Both girls pulled away, their breathing heavy. Annabelle blushed a deep crimson, whilst Kelly smiled at her, possibly one of the biggest and loving ones I had seen her give. I do however recall seeing it once, when she first introduced the twins to me. They were undoubtedly her soft spot but it seems as though Belle is as well.

Kelly always surprised me, most of the time and so it shouldn't really have been that much of a shock when she picked Annabelle up in her arms and carried her out the room. The girls who had joined during the game all dispersed in different directions. Immediately the dorm was swallowed in gossip and new rumours about the head girl and Annabelle. The original group, minus Belle and Kelly, stayed sat in silence. Until I broke it.

"About time, don't you think?" I said smiling, happy that they had finally happened, Chelsea chuckled.

"Yeah I can't count the amount of times I have caught one of them staring at the other when they're not looking." Chelsea giggled out.

I guessed that they would be gone for some time so I decided to go lay down. I walked over to my bed, a small bye for the moment to the group, and laid down. I listened to the ongoing rain that hadn't stopped since I entered the dorm. I just hoped that it would go away soon and pass without the storm.


	15. Storm

**A/N: Next chapter, yay! I am utterly sorry for the wait. I didn't have wifi for basically 4 weeks, it was the most torturous 4 weeks of my life I assure you.**

 **Wish I did own St Trinians but sadly not. Own nothing but my OC.**

~*No One's POV*~

Wind raced around the old building of the school, howling aggressively at the windows and doors. Several students had been woken by the ear shattering booms of thunder. Out of the first years that were awake, some were eagerly watching the lighting storm outside. Others were hiding under quilts scared out of their wits. The older girls sat around the dorm in huddles chatting since it was made impossible to go back to sleep. Most of the older girls were gossiping about what had gone on between the head girl and the eldest Fritton.

Polly was sat at her desk typing some programing into her laptop. She too had been woken by the storm and decided to pass the time on her laptop. She knew that Kelly and Annabelle would have to come back at some point during the evening. Even if both were to stay in Kelly's room, they would have to pass through the dorm to get there. She noted that Amelia had fallen fast asleep but seemed restless. She would toss or roll over quite frequently, or mumble words that she couldn't quite catch. Just when Polly was sure she would wake herself, she would lie still again.

The dorm door opened quietly, but didn't go unnoticed by anyone who was awake. Kelly entered first pulling a slightly blushing Belle behind. One of the chavs gave a quiet wolf whistle as they went passed. They went over to Polly who stopped typing and closed the lid of her laptop, looking at the girls.

"So…" Polly trailed off.

"So," Kelly started and paused not sure how to continue. "I suppose we owe Amelia this one."

Polly nodded in agreement, "Yep, although everyone knew."

Kelly frowned slightly and shook her head. She knew the girls here well enough to know that they would have figured it out sooner or later. Kelly looked around and couldn't see Amelia with any of the other girls and she obviously wasn't with Polly. So she asked,

"Where's Amelia?" She threw another glance around the dorm, looking for her. Polly pointed over at the bed she was sleeping restlessly in.

"Is she alright?" Annabelle asked aloud, eyebrows creasing slightly together. "She's never that active in her sleep."

"You don't think it's the storm do you?" Kelly posed the question that had been playing on her mind. She had noticed Amelia seemed uneasy about something for the past couple of days. Although it seemed ridiculous that a girl as strong as Amelia would be scared of a storm. Then again, everyone was scared of something, not matter how ridiculous.

Annabelle made a noise of thought, as all three girls looked curiously concerned at the sleeping girl. They stayed that way for a bit before deciding it was best to leave it. Knowing, more hoping, that Amelia would tell them in her own time. They all prepared for bed and went their separate ways, which surprised Polly as she had not been expecting Kelly and Annabelle to part. They all fell asleep, blocking the noise of the storm. Tiredness taking over making the storm forgotten. Other girls soon followed their lead and were in bed.

~*Amelia POV*~

 _2 hours later…_

I couldn't help the tears that were free falling from my cheeks. It happened every time there was a storm. Always the same nightmare memory. It was the worst memory I had, and yet I knew it could have been worse at the time. It was only a small hit really and yet at the time it felt like a powerful punch. From then on, thunderstorms' had always been a fear of mine.

That week with him there had been an odd weather pattern. Storms and humid temperatures. I remember counting about three or four significant storms. And each time there had been one 'Dad' would tell me to go have fun in the garden. He locked me out there as soon as the rain would start, and would make me stay out there until the thunder, lightning and rain stopped. Sometimes it wouldn't stop for hours after and it was always freezing. So having bad experiences with thunderstorms in the past, led to me being stupidly scared of them. And I couldn't shake the habit.

So here I was sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, crying and trying to ignore the thunder and flashes of light. I would cringe and cower at each bright flash or roaring boom. No one was awake yet and I could understand why. It was only two in the morning. But that hadn't stopped me from waking and I had a feeling I wouldn't be the only one awake in a while if I kept this crying up.

I stood up quietly, tears still rolling steadily down my cheeks, and walked past Annabelle's bed, but paused for a moment. It was empty, which was strange. Then I remembered earlier this evening, she was probably in Kelly's room. It put a small smile on my face, at least something good had come from tonight. The smile didn't last long as I walked through the rest of the dorm and exited, still being quiet. I made my way to the toilets, the only place my brain could think of.

As I entered I sat in the last stall atop one of the toilets. That's when I let the flood defences go, surprising myself at how much water was coming from my eyes. Apparently this was one of those more emotional outbursts. I had reason though. Miss Fritton earlier today had told me that she informed the child services. They were going forward with being against my farther having custardy of me. I had no doubts about him not getting me. It was his last words to me that made me nervous.

How I had left was ten year old me had finally had enough of his little drinking habit. I called the number of the orphanage I had come from, the lady had been kind enough to give it to me in case I wanted anything. So I called the number and she picked up, I explained everything to her as best and fast as I could. She then told me not to panic and that someone would be round to collect me. That was ten minutes before he came home drunk and the rest you know. After this the next day, when I was still asleep in my shed, the police came round and it was all a bit of a blur. All I really remember was the relief of leaving that place and as I was leaving he said something like; "I will find you again and next time it won't just be a shed!" At least that was the message that I remember receiving. That was also when I realised that that was how he felt. It didn't matter whether he was drunk, he would always hate me.

I sat on the stool for another good twenty minutes before me tears slowed to a stop. I sat cringing and wincing at the storm that was still upon us. The storm was a big one that was for sure. It had already lasted a good few hours and maybe would continue on for another hour as well. I wiped my cheeks with the bottom of my pyjama top and sat in an almost comfortable silence.

Just then a soft humming sound floated into the toilets. _Damn, I didn't think about someone going to the loo!_ I wanted to be alone and someone being in here really did ruin that. I couldn't exactly tell them to shove off, especially if they needed the loo. I'm not quite that mean.

Before I knew it the person was almost stood at the mirror. I quickly pushed the door to the stall closed. Unfortunately in my haste to close it, I pushed a little too hard and the door made a bang. Then before I could close it fully the person stuck their hand in the way. Too late to make any kind of quiet escape, and I really didn't want anyone to see me in this state. If they did then I would need to give explanations, which I hated giving.

The person pushed the door open as I sat still, like a dear in headlights. As a last vein attempt to stay hidden, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face. I sat still on top the toilet- with the lid closed of course, that would be embarrassing otherwise.

"Amelia?" The voice was gentle, quiet, and surprised.

I flinched violently as another clap of thunder sounded. _So much for not showing that_ you're _scared._ I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder and could feel their presence in front of me. I think the voice belonged to Annabelle, which if it was, would make the situation just a little bit too awkward for me. But this was Annabelle, it could either be awkward or completely comfortable. There seemed to be no in between with her, for me anyway.

"Amelia, I know it's you so you might as well look at me." She was still being gentle, but I knew for definite it was Annabelle.

Instead of answering I shook my head in reply. I didn't want to speak, my voice would probably quiver making me look like an idiot. She made a 'hmm' noise in response and then stood up abruptly. Without any warning she pulled my knees down and away from my face, making me almost fall off the toilet if it hadn't been for Annabelle's hands, which had come quickly back up to catch me. I hung my head but it was no use, I knew she had seen my eyes, which were probably puffy and red.

"Hey," She said at almost a whisper "what's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said but I might as well have given up. It came out uncertain and sounded more like a question.

She released her hands from my shoulders and sat on the floor in front of me. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and said, "Really?"

I shifted but replied any way, deciding I wasn't in the mood to start an argument. "No" I did however say it as a mumble. She gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong then?" She asked.

I looked up and to the small window in the wall just outside the stall and gulped. She followed my gaze curiously and found the window. She turned and looked at me as she put the pieces together, you could see the cogs turning. Finally she spoke after a little while.

"You're afraid of the storm?" She said, it was a question but it came out more as a statement.

I studied my hands, which were in my lap, embarrassed by my fear for the storm. She sighed and stood pulling me up with her. I still made sure my eyes were averted.

"Hey, look, there's no need to be embarrassed." She consoled, "Everyone is afraid of something."

I shook my head defiantly and refused to meet her gaze. She had hold of my hands in hers, making it impossible to escape. I jumped and whimpered ever so slightly as a particularly large clap of thunder rattled the sky. After I did this I pulled gently away from Annabelle, who held on and pulled me to her. She pulled me close to her and wrapped her arms around my back and rubbed it soothingly. I jumped again as another clap of thunder sounded, apparently the storm was getting closer.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorm." She pulled away from me, but still kept hold of one of my hands. I followed her, surprisingly finding comfort in her presence.

Once we made it back to the dorm she pulled me over to her bed and sat down, pulling me next to her. The whole way there I had been jumping, flinching and whimpering. She put an arm round me and whispered, "You don't have to explain why you're scared. Just know that I'm here, as well as Kelly and the rest. You're practically a St Trinian now, and we always look out for each other."

I knew that this was true, but I didn't feel like sharing tonight. All I wanted to do was curl up in a small ball under my covers on my bed. But I also didn't want to leave Annabelle's side, I didn't want to lose the comfort that came from her. Hesitantly I leaned into her side, in response she smiled down at me and tightened her grip on me. She shifted so we were sat side by side, leaning against the headboard of her bed. The storm seemed to disappear and was replaced by a happy feeling. For the first time I felt like I was home. I felt safe.

I don't know when I did, but I drifted into a comfortable dreamless sleep. The sound of Annabelle's breathing lulling me to sleep.


	16. Antique Mess

**A/N: Not really much to say but, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer and all that what not.**

~*Annabelle's POV*~

This morning I had awoken to find a sleeping Amelia in my arms and an amused looking group of people standing over us. The people standing around us had awoken me with their whispering and quiet laughter. I remember Kelly had stood over us giving me her famous Jones smirk, while Taylor stood back a bit from her purposefully flaunting a camera in one hand. I had been mad and annoyed at first, I always hated people taking photos of me without my permission. That changed once I had seen the photo, it was cute. Us lying there peacefully, not arguing or laughing.

I would give her a copy of the photo but I was saving it for tonight, and I couldn't wait. Tonight was the night that she would become one of us, officially. Chelsea had been discussing outfits with the totty's and then going to Kelly for the final decision. I had no idea what it would look like, or what it was for that matter. I was also having a hard time trying not to mention it. I had almost told Amelia last night, I was going to use it to cheer her up but instead I didn't.

Just then Kelly came and sat by me on my bed, placing her arm around my waist and pulling me to her. I still had to thank Amelia for last night, it had changed everything. When Kelly had taken me out the room we went up to the roof. We mainly talked, a few kisses may have been stolen. We talked for a while until she asked me. She asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes, of course. It was perfect, she was perfect.

The twins came bursting through the dorm's door out of breath. Everyone was looking at them, expecting a teacher or older student to be chasing them because of a prank. That was until they said something.

"Black eagle! It's Carnaby" They both shouted in unison.

Great my dad, I thought I made my position quite clear after the heist, apparently not. Kelly ordered all the girls to head downstairs with hockey sticks or other items that could be used as weapons. She said everyone needed to look like they were getting ready for a school trip and hangout in the lobby entrance. Everyone shifted at once and went straight to the lobby. I held back a moment which made Kelly do the same. She looked at me quizzically.

"Do you think that this could be about Amelia?" I asked quietly "She did mention something about him and custody in the same sentence."

She shrugged her shoulders and said that we were about to find out, which was true. Amelia joined us when we were walking down the stairs. She looked worried and rightly so. When we entered the lobby it truly did look as if we were getting ready for an outing. Girls stood around chatting ideally with their neighbour, hockey sticks in hand. Aunty stood in the middle of the room arguing with our unwelcomed guest. He looked past Aunty just then and saw us.

"Ah, it's been too long! Amelia, good to see you darling." As always Carnaby was trying to play it cool and act as though nothing had ever happened.

We all looked to Amelia who looked surprised, but then quickly recovered.

"Not long enough." Amelia retorted with a hint of a sneer, other than that she looked blank. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction or amusement of seeing how she reacted to him. I had fallen for that one and it had only boasted his ego.

"Now, now. That no way to speak to your farther, is it?" He said, sidestepping Aunty and coming closer. When he got that little bit closer the girls around took one step inwards, like a pack that were closing in on a threat.

"Who said you were my _farther_?" She said the word farther with such distaste that Carnaby looked almost as if he were going to back down, but now he just looked amused.

"You looked so much like your mother just then." He practically sneered out the words, "She was stupid too."

Amelia, who was standing in between me and Kelly, went tense and when I looked at her I could practically see the daggers that were flying towards him. She looked for a moment as if she was going to take the bait and attack but like before she did the opposite of what I had done. She stood perfectly still and mended her composure.

"What do you want? Why are you even here?" She chose to ignore the comment about her mother.

He tusked as if he had found her with her hand in a cookie jar before a meal. "My dear, I would have thought that would have been obvious." He took a step closer again, as did the girls. This time he noticed them all move towards him but he didn't back down. Stupid idiot, he should know better but he still continued, "I want you to come with me. You shouldn't be here, this place is full of-" his sentence broke off when the girls took another step forward.

"I'm not stupid and neither was my mother. She was intelligent enough to figure out that you're a son of a bitch. Which, by the way is more than I can say for you." Her temper had risen and you could tell that she was doing her best not to burst out shouting.

Apparently her temper wasn't the only one that was rising. Carnaby looked both insulted and outraged at the same time. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, he threw a sideways glance at me. That glance told me all of what he thought, that this was my fault, that I had turned her against him. He also managed to make the look disapproving, as if he still had some kind of fatherly authority over me. Too bad he doesn't, he can't guilt trip me anymore.

"Now look here," he started saying again, "you will come with me this instant! As your-"

He never got to finish the sentence, his eye was caught by Kelly's arm shooting out to give Amelia something. It was some kind of button, like the red trigger buttons that set off big explosions. Amelia looked at it confused, as well as Carnaby. Kelly sighed as if she were bored. She turned her back on Carnaby and bent to whisper in Amelia's ear. Carnaby started to get impatient and looked like he was going to explode in anger. However he didn't.

Amelia remerged from behind Kelly with an evil grin that was almost as menacingly as the twins'. It also looked awfully similar to the one she wore after we had pranked her. You knew you were in trouble and in for a ride when she gives you that look.

"Now, something new has come to my attention." Amelia said, her grin widening menacingly.

Carnaby looked at her with a new found caution and he shifted his weight where he stood. Seeing that he didn't really know what to say Amelia pounced on the silence.

"I shall give you ten seconds and ten seconds only, now run along to your precious antique." She said it almost patronisingly, as patronising as a teenage girl who was 5"4 could be.

Carnaby eyed her with caution and looked to the doors very briefly.

"What do you mean?" he said while eyeing the button within her hand sceptically.

Her grin widened even more than I would have thought it possible and said, "Why don't we find out what this button has to do with your car?"

Before anybody could do anything her hand was poised over the red button and in the blink of an eye she had pressed it. Then only seconds later came the sound of small but deadly explosion. Carnaby's eyes widened and he looked from the door to us, his jaw a slack. He didn't form a sentence but instead ran to the doors to his newly ruined car. The three of us followed him, followed by everyone else. We all stopped just inside the door's entrance, Kelly's arm stopping us from going completely outside.

My brows furrowed in confusion as well as Carnaby''s. His car was sat in front of the entrance perfectly intact, a few meters away was a smallish black circle. Carnaby looked back at us with utter confusion, and I looked to Kelly for an explanation of some sort. She just shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him.

"Open fire." Was all she said but it was said loud and clear and everyone heard.

Those single two words caused a blur of colourful liquids, water bombs and a load of feathers, which had probably been added in for good measure, to come hurtling towards the unwelcomed guest. He let out a surprised squeak and put his arms up for protection. He then ran for his car and took cover. The girls' never ceased fire until the car was out of range and speeding down the driveway looking like a mobile rainbow. Cheers and whoops of delight followed the car out the gates.

I laughed at his more than priceless face along with Amelia, whilst wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her to my side. She returned the gesture and put her arm around my back. Aunty was waiting in the lobby and smiled approvingly at Amelia. I released Amelia as Aunty came and gave her a hug, which Amelia returned.

"Welcome to the fold girly." Aunty said to her, which was Kelly's signal that she was one of us, properly. It was an informal rule that the school had. First the students would approve of the new person, then the head girl and then Miss Fritton.

She pulled back from the hug with a goofy looking grin on her face. Aunty winked at me and Kelly then walked off back towards her office. Me and Kelly exchanged grins as we knew what would come tonight, we had stepped back to let the other girls who admired her performance talk to her. She was completely oblivious to what was going to happen and yet I was almost bursting with excitement.


	17. Uniform On Point

**A/N: Disclaimer**

 **So this is going to be the second to last chapter. I kind of realised that I hadn't actually given my OC a St Trinians look. This proved to be a very difficult chapter for me to write, but I did it. Hopefully not to bad. So going with the phrase 'better late than never', happy reading! Hope you enjoy.**

~*Amelia's POV*~

I turned over again. Not a single position seemed comfortable enough. The duvet, the mattress, even the pillow was annoying me. Not to mention the springy creaking noise every time I rolled over. Some nights it feels impossible to sleep, tonight was one of those.

I couldn't get my mind off the way the girls treated me now, sure they seemed like they had liked me at first. But something was defiantly different now that I had been officially accepted by the head of the school. Everyone seemed more open. Things had defiantly changed since I got here, I have friends for once and I actually seem to fit in.

Despite myself I couldn't help but smile. Its strange how you hear people say things and at the time they say it you just think, yeah right, like that's ever going to happen. This was one of them and I honestly never would have thought I would say this but I've never felt so alive.

After a painful couple of hours I started to drift off to sleep and eventually the blackness took over.

~*Polly's POV*~

We were all stood around ready and in position. Everyone had their different pieces of cosmetic equipment. In all truth it would most likely scare the girl half to death. It had almost done with Annabelle. We were all waiting for Kelly's command.

Kelly held her hand out ready, the command had to be silent. If it wasn't we took the risk of her waking up before we had the chance to mobilise the wheely chair. We all held her breath as we awaited her signal.

~*Amelia's POV*~

I could see nothing but brightness. I could her shuffling but it wasn't the fact that I was temporarily blind that scared me, no, it was the fact that something was happening. Someone had hold of my arms and had pulled them behind my back and presumably around the back of a chair. Rope had then been used to keep my hands there and make sure that I was going nowhere.

The shuffling and the hands fell away from me and the light was moved away from my eyes. The light was cast between myself and the girls. They all stood in front of me, surrounding me. In their hands were what looked eye lash things, Chelsea even had a pair of straighteners. They all appeared to have stolen the equipment from a beauty parlour. I gave them an odd look, though it was hard for that look not to turn into one that was slightly fearful. If the smiles on their faces were anything to go by something was about to happen.

I thought of a few possibilities of what could happen to me whilst strapped to a chair at St Trinians. The first was being dangled out the window, suspended by some not-so-safe-looking piece of rope. The next was being wheeled down the hall while people used me as a target to throw water bombs at. I could go on but the thought of the stairs was just making it worse.

"Good evening Amelia." Kelly said, the same smile that she had on before the girls' last prank was there.

"If it were good," I replied "I would be asleep."

She laughed somewhat mechanically, which in its own right was quite scary. Though it wasn't as scary as the look she threw over her shoulder whilst walking away to the edge of the room. It was as if someone had thrown me into a horror movie, one of the cheesier ones that is.

"So are you ready?" Kelly asked when she had made herself comfortable at the bottom of one of the beds.

"For what?" it was almost impossible to stop the slight quaver in my voice. Images of the stairs lingering in my head.

She gave her famous smirk.

"For a make-over of course!" She exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

It took me about a minute to figure what the hell was going on and process Kelly's words. The lights were turned on and every girl was out of bed like a bullet. They were all still fully clothed. The chair I was in was pushed down to the end of the dorm and into the first year's section. I was instantly attacked by the smaller girls who made me change out of my pyjamas and into the schools uniform.

The next hour proceeded like this; each cliché had their turn to put me in there style of the uniform. At first I protested but I soon realised this was something I wasn't getting out of. If you can't fight it, sometimes it's best to just roll with it. The posh totty's style was the worst. The short skirt was defiantly something I never wanted to come in contact with again. I didn't really like the idea of wearing a skirt at all to be honest. So for the whole hour just swallowed my complaints. Kelly gave me an understanding look about half way through. Dressing and changing, and cloths for that matter, was not my area.

So when Annabelle pulled me away from the last group and into Kelly's room, I was extremely grateful. I collapsed onto her bed with a sigh and led there enjoying the quite. The excited chatter of the first years could still be heard through the door and they never ceased to amaze me with how much energy they had. Even at this hour.

Annabelle nudged my side not long after.

"Get up, you need to put this on." She commanded from beside me on the bed.

"No not another one. I don't think I can take it." I whined back, letting a tired moan escape.

She laughed saying "It's only this one more, I promise."

"Fine." I grumbled whilst rolling off the bed and landing, somehow, on my feet.

Annabelle pushed me into the bathroom, shoving a new outfit into my hands. I looked at the uniform and realised that it was very much my style. Instead of a skirt they had allowed me black skinny jeans that had a few rips here and there. Attached to the jeans was a belt that had the school logo, as well as band logos, stitched onto it. The shirt remained the same really, only when I put it on did I realise it has a tighter fit then my usual shirt. The tie was the same as everyone else's left to me to decide how I would like to wear it. I left the top two buttons of my shirt undone, not having much choice as someone had cut the buttons off. With the tie loosely around my neck, meeting the end of the opening of my shirt, I walked out of the bathroom back into Kelly's room.

Both the girls sat on the bed stopped talking and looked up when I walked in. Wide smiles spread across both their faces.

"Lookin' good sis." Annabelle said smiling proudly.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

"It's…" I pondered, trying to come up with the right words. "It's very…me. Wait, no, it's cool, stylish and completely St Trinians."

Kelly's smile grew and she gestured to the door and said "Better get out there then and show the girls. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

I smiled and walked out the door and was instantly crowed with the older girls. The first years had started to destroy their part of the dorm and had started a pillow fight.

I received several pats on the back and lots of welcoming. I thanked most, though it was strange. It was like I had done some big heroic act, which clearly I hadn't. Then again, surviving St Trinians and being welcomed, fully, into their home was an accomplishment in its self.

By the end of the night I knew exactly what I was going to write in my English assignment, and I knew exactly how I was going to write it. I started to formulate sentences in my head as we all went back to sleep. I would write it out later in the morning, changing all those outfits had tired me out way more than I expected.


	18. Home Finally

**A/N: So here we are the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for sticking with it and putting up with my sometimes inconsistent updating. Thanks to anyone who favorited, followed etc., really appreciate it.**

 **Still a disclaimer and probably will be till I die.**

~*Amelia's POV*~

I had my English assignment finished. The only thing that I had to do was read it to the class, per Ms Dickens instructions. She had said that on the day our assignments were due I was to read mine to the class as punishment, not only that she said that if I did well she may count it as part of my speaking assessment. I decided to make the most of it and had asked miss if some of the older girls could come and listen. Those girls mainly being Annabelle, Kelly, Polly, Andrea and Chelsea. They were the girls I had become closest to at St Trinians, the first friends I had. I also knew that Aunty would be listening to the whole thing through the CCTV system, so no pressure really.

As I entered the classroom everyone took their seats as usual. Only this lesson the group of five girls I had invited along stood against the back wall. I smiled at them as I sat in my seat. I had to admit I was very nervous. What if they didn't like it? It was too late now to change it anyway. Miss asked for everyone else's assignments and they all obliged pulling out pieces of paper and walking to the front to hand it in.

"Now, as you all know Miss Fritton has a punishment to for fill." She addressed the class then turned to me. "If you would Miss Fritton."

I stood shakily from my seat and Miss gave me an encouraging smile, which didn't make me feel much better. I held the piece of paper that I had been writing on for the whole morning. I stood awkwardly at the front and held the paper in front of me. I gave one last look at the teacher and my friends standing at the back. Then I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I read what I had written, word for word.

" _Amelia Fritton; class 1; lower 6_ _th_ _form_

 _Assignment based on: Recent and past events Assignment type: Short Story_

 _At the start it was rubbish, nothing ever seemed to go right. I had the worst luck in the world. The only thing I wanted was a friend, just one. I had given up on hoping for a family, in my opinion they were never reliable. I had decided that when I was seven and by that age I had already lived with many different people. I didn't always like those people. But of course I had my ways of getting out._

 _My favourite thing was pranking, and it probably always will be. I loved to see the reactions and the look on people's faces, either when it happened, or when they realised what had happened. Doing pranks would end me back to where I started, which to be honest was the only place I knew. I would stick to the starting place, like it was my sanctuary. The starting place for me was the orphanage. It was the only thing I knew, so it became the only place I felt comfortable. Even then I knew that it wasn't my sanctuary. My sanctuary would be the place that I felt most comfortable, safe and happy._

 _I tired living with my dad once but that went horribly wrong. Surprisingly it wasn't me that did anything wrong. That was the first time that I realised that it wasn't just me that needed to want something to make it work. Others around me had to be willing too. I realised that the times that I stayed with all those different people, they had been willing and it was me who wasn't._

 _After living with my dad I didn't get another opportunity to try and live with someone. I stayed for a while in different orphanages after that. The same comfortable routine didn't feel the same, it became rather painfully dull eventually. When I was younger it was what I had been comfortable with, the only thing I knew. But now that I was older I wanted it to be different. I wanted to be somewhere where people would want me. I wanted someone to love, be they friend or family. Someone who would love me back._

 _Apparently patience does pay off and people who wait do get what they desire. After six long years of being in the orphanage, someone wanted me. Someone wanted to look after and love me. That single decision by that one person has changed my life forever, and although it hasn't been forever, I know that my life has already been changed. They offered me a place to live with them, a place where I actually fit in for once._

 _For the first time I made friends, real friends, best friends, nearly every kind of friend. I even helped two people hurry up and get a move on and admit to each other what was obvious to everyone."_

At that I paused and looked up at Kelly and Annabelle and the rest of the room. They were all smiling. So far so good.

" _The person who changed my life is a person you know and I do believe are fond of. Whether she is telling you off or offering you whisky. She was the first adult that I suppose I ever really trusted and although I haven't spoken many times with her, I really do love her and all her weird quirks. However it's not just her. I love my friends, St Trinians and anarchy."_

There was a small chuckle of agreement so I carried on, with a small smile.

" _So, why am I telling you this? Why does it matter? Oh, boy, does it matter because for the first time I feel safe. I feel happy, even better than happy and I don't how I couldn't feel comfortable. I have found that sanctuary. The only thing that I have ever really wanted I have found and I am home. Home finally."_

It may not be the greatest English assignment ever but I don't think I could have wrote about anything else and it's true. Every word. As if they were proving my point Annabelle, Kelly and the other girls at the back came for a group hug. They laughed as we huddled in. Annabelle even cried, but she would really, she's just a big softy.

Nothing in this moment could ruin how I felt because I really am truly home, finally.


End file.
